Oh Giddy God Dave's Shirt Has Gone SeeThrough!
by LaughKittykatForEver
Summary: Sets after; Stop In The Name Of Pants. You know you wanna read this, you'll never guess what's going to happen, that’s so unexpected! Yes this is complete but don’t worry there is a squeal so check it out, it’s called Has The Pants Ship Really Sailed
1. “GUESS WHO”

**Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, .I do not own any of the characters **

**Author's notes **

**Hey this is my first fanfiction, so hope you like it.**

**hey i have got a beta, she makes each chapter much better, lol**

**It is sets straight after "stop in the name of pants"**

**After the Friday night party with Masimo, it's going to be a half-term holidays, so no school,**

**So Please review, I try and update as quickly.**

**Chapter 1 **

"**Guess Who!"**

**11:00pm **

All aloney on my owney

Sat on a curb

**5 minutes later**

"Buggeration" What have I done, have I been dumped by the luuurve god? All I was doing was the twist with Dave the Laugh ("Oo-er") What? NO, I don't like Dave the Laugh in that way, just a mate, why has that come into my head? Masimo is my one and only.

**1 minute later**

Dave the Laugh said he loved me didn't he, back by the lake? Oh, I'm so confused.

I need to think "nmmh" Cor it's nippy noodles out here.

**2 minutes later**

"Gee, you ok?"

Oh, I hope it's not Dave, I didn't realize I had been blubbing, I had tears going down my checks, and I couldn't make out who it was.

"Gee, have you talked to Masimo or Dave yet?"

It was Jas.

"NO!"

"Don't shout at me, Georgia, has Masimo dumped you?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Calm down, Georgia, it's not that bad."

"Yeah it is, I think that I love Dave the Laugh"

Did I just say that? No, I mean Masimo, not Dave. What's wrong with me?

"Georgia, did you just say Dave the Laugh?"

"I'm so confused, Jas, what do I do?"

"You need to talk to Masimo and Dave."

**1 minute later**

Typical, Masimo was driving up towards us on his scooter, oh bilmey o'reailly, what am I going to do? I turned to face Jas.

"Jas"

"Talk to him. You have to sort this out, Georgia, and don't run away like last time."

Who was she to tell me not to run? Like I would do that. Oh yeah, I did before with Masimo and Robbie, but I wouldn't do it again.

**2 minutes later**

Masimo had got off the scooter and was sitting against it waiting for me and Jas had gone off back inside the club.

"Cara, we need to talk."

"Masimo, I…"

"Are you and Dave, how you say, more than friends?"

"Well…. I…. mean...hmm." Great, I'm turning into Ellen, then I started blurting out everything at hyper speed how me and Dave the Laugh had been snogging and how he said he loved me and that I thought that I loved him to. Then Masimo just looked at me like a looking thing, he probably didn't understand a word I had just said.

**30 seconds later**

"Cara, I don't think that I understand. You and Dave are together?"

"No, not really."

"Cara, I don't think this will work."

**10 minutes later**

Walking home on my own all aloney on my owney. Well, this is what happened… Masimo started shouting at me in Italian so I couldn't really understand what he was saying but then he said that I was dumped, and he just got on his scooter and drove off.

**5 minutes later **

Home in my bed of pain agony, I can't believe I've been dumped by the luuurve god and it's all Dave the Laugh's fault. But then I said that I loved him, didn't I earlier but that's a matey way. I love him, not love him love him, or do I?

**2 minutes later**

I should just go off to boboland, sleep that's what I need. Oh god, I nearly forgot I'm going with the Ace Gang to the theme park tomorrow. I'm going to have to try and sleep now.

**30 seconds later **

I can't, I'm too awake. Why didn't Dave come and find me after he just went off last night? Oh, I'm so confused. I can hear taps on my window; it's probably just Angus trying to come in.

**1 minute later **

Got up to see what was at my window, then I started to open my window and a stone hit me right on the conk. Great, my nose is big enough without it swelling up! It was Dave the Laugh.

"Sorry, Gee."

"Well, you shouldn't be throwing stones, Dave, they could have hit someone and they did – me."

"I'm sorry, Kittykat, I just really need to speak to you."

"Look, Dave, I'm vair vair tired, and I have to get up early tomorrow so please make it quick."

"Georgia, can I talk with you probably?"

"Dave, if you haven't already notice, we are talking probably."

"Gee, can you meet me in the park tomorrow?"

"I can't, Ace Gang fun, sorry, busy."

"Monday at 1 in the park, Gee."

**2 minutes later**

He's gone, I wonder what he wants to ask and tell me.

He was in a very Dave the un-Laugh mood when he was talking, I will never be able to sleep now all I can think about is…

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**Sunday 4:30am**

Up at the crack of dawn, I was woken by something clawing at my feet. Every time I tried to move to get out of my bed, my feet would be attacked and that hurt. What a surprise…not, it was my furry friend Angus, my cat. He is so annoying when he wants something. He won't leave you alone.

**5:00**

I'm so bored, I can't go back to sleep now! It's all Angus' fault. Oh well, today me and the Ace Gang are going to the theme park. Oh, I can't wait, the air gushing through my hair, it's going to be amazing. I have to be ready to go at 7:30, we're getting a bus.

**7:29 **

Waiting with best mates, Ace Gang: Jas, Rosie, Ellen, Jools and Mabs.

I'm trying not to think about what happened last night and me meeting Dave the Laugh tomorrow…

"Core, it's so cold out here."

Jas was shivering as she said that. Everyone's teeth were chatting, we were huddled together just to try and keep warm, but it didn't really work. Finally the bus was here. It was so nice and toasty in the bus. We had a 2 hour drive ahead of us but we were just to excited to care, we thought as we have so much time to kill, we'll plan the rides that we want to go on now. Rosie had a map of the Theme Park, we all were looking at the map for ages.

**Half an hour later **

A lot of arguments about which rides to go on but we had finally decided, we going to go on all the big rides. I just hope I'm not sick, or someone is sick on me.

**1 hour and a half later**

Yes, three times yes, we're here finally! We're so excited that we were skipping with our arms linked as we made our way over to the place where they sell the tickets, but Rosie being so Rosie she tripped over, bringing us all down with her. We were all laughing so hard that we couldn't even get up.

**5 minutes later**

We got up with a lot of hard work and bought are tickets. As we left the stand and walked in to the entrance, a gush of wind hit us. It was amazing, we could see the rides after what felt like forever waiting to get here.

**1 minute late**

All I could hear around me where people screaming. We were getting really excited again, and then we remembered our plan. Which ride was first? Oh yeah, it was a ride called AIR, we started running like running things just to get to the ride.

**2 minutes later**

We had bought fast track passes. As we were waiting, we were just deciding who would sit with who when, the rollercoaster came whooshing past with girls and boys completely screaming their heads off, the ride looked amazing!

**3 minutes later**

Got to the front of the queue, I was sitting with Jas, my best mate ever, as we sat down the seat were not so comfortable, but who cares, the bar came down slowly and there we were strapped in. I was getting nervous at this point. I couldn't wait, but just then I could see the people getting off the ride on the other side and that's when Jas shouted,

"TOM! TOM!"

Before I could think the ride had started, everyone was screaming, we went up, down, backwards. It was amazing, but it ended so quick. It was because it was so fast as me and Jas got off, we were on such a high we just ran to see the pictures that they take when you are on the ride.

**1 minute later**

I was getting stitches and almost fell over from laughing. Rosie looked so funny, she had stuck her tongue out at the camera, but the best one had me and Jas laughing uncontrollable as Ellen had been sick over Mabs and it was proof in the picture.

**30 seconds later**

"What are you laughing at, you two?" Rosie asked.

I managed to look and pointed at the picture, and that had Rosie and Jools laughing like loons on loon tablets as well when they saw the pictures.

**2 minutes later**

We saw Ellen and Mabs coming out of the toilets, and we just started laughing again and Rosie said to Mabs

"Hey Mabs, hope you didn't feel sick on that ride, or was that you Ellen?"

And the four of us just started laughing again. Ellen went bright red, she looked just like a tomato. Mabs was going ballistic at us, saying that there is no way in hoping hell she was sitting next to Ellen again if she was going to be sick, she was saying how Ellen had just ruined her favourite top.

"Well, I think it's an improvement to your top, it looks so nice with Ellen's breakfast all over it," Rosie said.

**1 minute later **

Jas had remembered that she could have sworn she had seen Tom and Rollo getting off the ride the other side. And the rest of the Ace Gang started sprinting round like fools to the other side to see if the boys had waited.

I was hoping (not) as I bet that the rest of the boys would be there including Dave.

**2 minutes later**

Damn I was right. There was Tom, Rollo, Sven, Declan, Edward, but I couldn't see Dave the Laugh. Good, I don't need to talk to him today, the Ace Gang have just ran to there boyfriends. Great, everyone's boyfriends are here, but where is Dave?

**20 seconds later**

"Gus who?"

"Let me think…you like to throw stones at people conks, when they're trying to sleep…"

"Oh, Kittykat, you make that sound so bad! I didn't mean to hit you, I was very sorry. Do you want me to kiss it better? You can't even see the swelling up." He had that cheeky grin when I turned to face him, he seems to be really smug.

"Yes, Dave, because I used foundation to cover up the bruise."

**1 minute later**

All together the boys and girls.

"Oh Gee, isn't this great we can all go together on the rides?"

Jas was flicking fringe over and over, I would have biffed her but better not.

"Come ladies, let's go to the next ride." Dave started to high five us all as we walked to what looked like the biggest ride here I got a bit nervous.

"Oh, Tom, I want to sit next to you," Jas asked.

Oh surprise, surprise, Tom and Jas are sitting together as are Ellen and Dec, Jools Rollo, Mabs and Edward, Sven and Rosie.

"Ah, Kittykat, it looks like you will be sitting with me."

That cheeky grin he had on his face had got even bigger I swear.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**10 minutes later **

We were all sat together, everyone with their boyfriends and me with Dave the Laugh. This should be fun except all I can think about is what Dave wants to tell me tomorrow.

**5 minutes later**

Sat in the rollercoaster, just before the ride was about to go, we were all strapped in and Dave turns to me,

"I love you, Kittykat. Hold on, this is faster than my camel."

He grabbed my hand so we were holding hands through the whole ride. My mind was in complete confused land, Dave just said he loved me again and I have no idea about that last bit. Dave was screaming like mad, it was a bit scary really.

**3 minutes later**

We came off the ride and looked at the pictures. Oh my giddy god, you can see me and Dave holding hands in ours.

"Hey, you two got close there," Rollo sniggered as he was walking over with Jools.

**5 minutes later**

Going from one ride to the next like maniac, after each ride would get an adrenalin rush. It was great to prepare you for the next ride, I loved the whole day.

I didn't want it to end. We got loads of the pictures from the rides, some were so funny, oh, and especially the one when Ellen was sick on Mabs, that was so funny! It was getting late.

**10 minutes later **

Ace gang and their boyfriends wanted to have a songfest instead of going on a ride, oh god.

"Come on, Kittykat, let's go on another ride instead of hanging about with these melons."

I got up and walked over to Dave and he put his arm around my shoulder, we started to walk but I didn't know which ride we were going to. He was being silent as well, great!

**2 minutes later**

Turned a corner, and Dave's just pushed me right against a wall, he pushing himself into me (oo-er!),

"Georgia, did you really dump Masimo? Is it true?"

Oh god, he has heard what happened last night.

"Well…….you…know…… mmmm. Yes." I sort of whispered it.

Then he full on snogged me, mhgn lip nibbling. Then he pulled back and just started into my eyes, oh he does have gorgeous eyes.

**15 minutes later**

"They're here."

Great, it's Jas!

"Come on, Gee, Dave, the theme park is closing in 30 minutes so have one last chance to get on one last ride. We are going on a water one."

**5 minutes later **

Got to the ride, god, this looks boring. Jas just said,

"You just go up really slowly."

We were on the slow boring ride, we were sat together in the boat thing and everyone one was with their boyfriend. I was with Dave, of course, then as Jools was saying how boring this was and why had we even bothered to go on it, that's when it speed down and hit the bottom the water went everywhere, I swear the water reached twenty feet high!

**2 minutes later**

When we got off, we were soaked from head to toe and Rosie had white shorts on so they went complete see-through, it was hilarious! Sven was whispering in her ear. Oh my giddy god, Dave's shirt has gone completely see-through too and you can see all his muscle through it and, oh, my god, Dave the Laugh. I just couldn't stop looking.

We were walking over to the bus, we were dripping wet as we stepped on the bus. The bus driver gave us such a dirty look, we went and sat down and started laughing. The boys had come in the car with Sven. Good lord, I don't want to be in a car with him.

**5 minutes later**

Oh, the day was over. So unfair. Now we had to sit on a bus for ages till we got home but then we remembered that we were all staying at Rosie's house which was going to be great, oh still not as funny as that picture of Ellen and Mabs.

**1 hour 15 minus later**

Nearly home, Ellen saw the sign ten miles away. We sort of jumped up screaming as if we were on a ride. As the bus came to a stop, we ran down the bus. As we step off the bus, the air hit us, it was freezing. It was like stepping into a freezer, walking in the cold when you breathed it looked like you were smoking, it was so cold.

**5 minutes later**

I can't believe we have got to walk all the way to Rosie's house, her parents are away on a weekend holiday and it's a 30 minutes walk, we were all shivering like in the morning.

**25 minutes**

We turned the corner and could see Rosie's house so we started skipping and singing as we go to her house singing,

"The hills are alive with pants!"

She got out her key put it in the door, but then something hit the door from the inside of the house.


	2. Thank you Rollo!

**Hey hope you liked the first chappie, and the start of this fanfiction, ****the theme park was based on Thorpe Park and Alton towers**

_**25 minutes**_

_We turned the corner and could see Rosie's house so we started skipping and singing as we go to her house singing _

"_The hills are alive with pants"_

_She got out her key put it in the door but then something hit the door from the inside of the house._

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you Rollo! You have truly manifique timing, don't you?**

**Saturday  
10:32pm**

We all jumped back.  
"Rosie, I thought your parents were on holiday!" Jas said  
"Yeah they are."  
"Well, you haven't got any brothers and sisters, so what's that?" Jas  
said in a really high, mousey, pathetic voice. You could tell she was scared out of her big knickers.

**1 minute later**

"Bloody hell! Just give me the key!"  
Jools pushed her way forward to the door and opened it. As she was opening it, the door was pulled open even faster from the other side and all the lights were off. You couldn't see a thing.

**20 seconds later**

Someone just pick Jools up and started running around like a madthing. There was some people inside of Rosie's house! They were in allblack. We couldn't tell who it was. We had turned around and started screaming, but couldn't move to go and help Jools.

**5 seconds later**

Mabs put her face really close to mine and she screamed, "Oh my giddy God!!  
What do we do?!"  
But before I could reply someone had grab my hands and pulled them behind my back, like they do in those naff police programmes, but then I realized that everyone would be caught just like me. Oh big G, what have I done to deserve this?

**2 seconds later**

One of the people in black spoke, "RIGHT GET IN THE HOUSE NOW!!"  
Wait just a minute! The person who just spoke sounded very familiar, but I couldn't think who it was. How freakydeaky!

**10 minutes later**

We are sitting on the sofa together, the 5 PIB (people in black, you dim  
wits) just stood in front of us. Oh Lord Sandra, what are they going to us?  
"Hey all you groovesters! Hope you're not scared out of your pants!"  
What? I know that voice! It was Dave the Laugh! I'm sure I'm right! I  
know what they're up to! They're trying to scare us! What larks!

**2 minutes later**

I have le tres genius plan. This is going to be so much fun. If I'm right,  
which I am since I am a KittyKat of the first water, Dave will chase me like the naughty minx he is.

**5 seconds later**

Here goes nothing! I shall free the horses and do what I was meant to do! I jumped up and shouted at the one I thought was Dave,

"My camel is faster than yours!"  
And I ran out of the living room like a mad and free runningthing. I headed straight for the stairs. I know Rosie's house better than Dave, I'll hide in the cupboard in the hall and jump at him like a attacking whatsit. Rabbit.

**1 minute later**

I'm in the cupboard with a little gap in the door so I can see. Dave has to just go past me and I shall pounce. I'll jump on him from behind. Yes that is a good plan. Nice work brain. I can see him coming! 3…2…1…

**Half a second later**

I ran out the cupboard went jumping at Dave like a rabbit possessed, but he was turning round! We hit the floor together but luckily I was on top (nothing dirty intended you dirty thinking minxes).  
"Gotcha Mr. Laugh!"  
And that's when I pulled off the ski mask thingy he had on (all of them  
downstairs were wearing the same type of mask thingy in black over their faces).  
"KittyKat, I think you will find it is in fact me who caught you."  
That's when he tried to roll us over, so I pushed all my weight down on  
him, but he still rolled us over so that he was sitting on me! That's when I  
remembered his muscular chest. Scrummy yumboes chest. Oh dear. Get thee behind me horn!!  
"Dave, what are you doing"  
"Well, KittyKat, we did have a plan, but it all went wrong when Jools got at the door."

"It was Sven that picked her up and ran off wasn't it?"  
"Yes, Gee. It was. Correct use of your brain results in correct guesses.  
Then the door slammed and Sven still had Jools on his shoulder and walked into the living room."  
He nodded wisely and we stayed like that for a while.

"KittyKat?"

"Yes, Dave?"  
"How did you know it was me?"  
"Dave, the correct question is, how could I not know it was you?"  
Did that even make sense? To me it did, but Dave has that all confuzzled look on his face that he gets when he is thinking.  
"You messed the plan up completely, KittyKat."  
"Well, I sort of played along. The rest of them don't know that I  
know."  
What am I on about? I will, as usual, be the last to know. Dave, amazingly, seemed to think I made sense.  
"Yes that true."

**  
15 minutes later**

Dave has decided that he is going to go back in the living room and say he has tied me up in Rosie's room (Ooer!).

**5 minutes later**

I have to sit in Rosie's room, but I'm trying to hear what is going on.  
It is not an easy thing and I will tell you that for free. I have pressed my  
ear against the keyhole in an attempt to hear. Dave has just left me (no not in that way, accept the fact that Dave has left the building. Or rather Rosie's room, he is still in the building.) And has only just got to the top of the stairs. Some other masked PIB is there. So now they both wearing masks.  
Yes, Dave did put his ski mask thing back on but not before giving me a quick number 6 on the snogging scale. How professional.  
The other PIB said to him, "Dave, does she know it's you?"  
"No, I have tied her up and she thinks that we are robbers."

**2 minutes later**

I think he must have been talking to Rollo. They both went down the stairs, back into the living room and begin talking. They told the Ace Gang that if they didn't cooperate then they would be tied up to (how predictable). Ah yes. All part of our plan (mine and Dave's). We are in a completely mad mood today. It's all those rides. They have gone to my (already unstable) head.

**3 minutes later**

God this is so boring. I will spice things up a bit.  
"ROSIE, JOOLS RUN!"  
I know Rosie and Jools will run fast. I will, quick as a quick thing on quick  
day when high on quick tablets (believe me that is quick), take Rosie's  
dressing gown and use the cord to make it look as if my hands were tied so that our plan (Dave'n'Mine) will not be exposed as a lie.

**30 seconds later**

They weren't. Rosie and Jools got pushed in the room by two of the boys. The boys just left the room after that. They were talking at the top of the stairs one is guarding the door. This is all so movie. But quite literally very fun.  
"RoRo!" I whispered as quietly as I possibly could.  
"Georgia! What the hell is going on?! I thought you knew who it was! You shouted about a camel! I thought that you thought it was Dave! Then they came in saying you were tiedup, so then I thought I was wrong."  
God can she ramble on worse then Jas. I told her what happened after I left and how I jumped on Dave and then told her about the plan.

"Georgia, where has this all come from? It's like another side of you'!  
I think its Dave influence."  
She nodded wisely and did a bit of the shoulder dance.

"Probably."

**30 seconds later**

Oh Buddah this is boring. I think I will stage an escape.

**1 minute later**

Dammination! They have locked the door! I was preparing to jump out of the window and climb down the tree by the window when Jools hit me on the head with Rosie's scroll of fakefur.  
Rosie said, "Wait! I have a key on my bedside table."  
Yes! We out the room and grabbed whoever was at the door, pulled him down so  
he was sitting on the floor and tired him up.  
"Good work Jools, Georgia." Rosie said, very pleased with her work as the commandant. We saluted and clicked our heels twice.  
"Rightio! Lets see who this is!"  
Jools pulled the mask off, it was Dec.  
"Hey Dec! Did you know you just got tired up by girls? You wouldn't be a very good professional, er, breaker inner."  
He just sat there, complete dazed, probably because he couldn't believe that this had just happened. Oh and maybe because Rosie had put tape over his mouth so he couldn't say anything. Ah yes, we girls don't do half jobs.  
"Next part of the plan is agogo." I said to Rosie and Jools  
We were at the top of the stairs now.  
"What now?" Rosie's whispered to me.  
ah this is when you ask yourself that question. What would James Bond do?  
(WWJBD?)  
I said, drawing my inspiration from Rosie's picture on the wall of her as a  
mad toddley folk,

"We throw something down the stairs and hope only one of  
the boys come out to see what it is and then we hide on either side of the bedroom door so who ever it is comes up, and we pin  
them down and tie them up!"  
"Ok"  
Rosie just lobbed her hairbrush and it hit the door with a bang. We quickly hid.  
"What was that?" someone shouted from the living room.  
"Go check it out!"  
Just then one of the boys came out of the living room. Luckily, I don't  
think it was Sven. We would not have been able to tie him up. He was coming up the stairs now. He just started to open Rosie's bedroom door when we jumped. Rosie and I had him pinned down and Jools tied his hands up behind his back. We put him against the bed, next to Dec, he was just sat there, struggling.  
"Oh RoRo, what should we do with this robber?"  
"Oh I not sure Georgia, maybe we should dress him like a girl!"  
"Yes, but let's find out which boy it is first."  
Rosie's pulled the mask off, it was Rollo. Jools, forgetting we were on a  
mission, snogged Rollo, which I didn't want to see but it kept him quiet.  
When she pulled back, Rosie went to put the tape over his mouth but just as  
she reached him he said, "I thought you didn't know!"  
"No, that's what Dave told you." Rosie's said, putting her face  
really close to his face. He looked a bit scared and the Viking Bride but the tape over his mouth.  
I said, "Rosie, we need rope to tie the next one up with. We've run out  
of dressinggown cord."

**5 minutes later**

"Right. So far we have Dec and Rollo tied up. Which leaves Edward, Tom, Sven and Dave." Jools said, pacing in front of us. We were all sitting on the bed now.  
"Yes and we're going to have to work fast, they're going to notice that  
Rollo is missing." I said.  
And that's when the door opened,  
"Go! Jools! Georgia!" Rosie said in her armyvoice.  
Rosie had already jumped, god she can be so quick when she wants to be, we're so lucky he froze. Must have been in shock. We had tied him up and put him next to Dec and Rollo in 1 minute flat. Oh we were good. I pulled the mask off it was Tom: the Voley one. No wonder he froze, must have learnt it a ramblers club: when being attacked, freeze. Rosie had already put tape over his mouth.  
Where did she get the tape from anyway?!  
When she was done she said, "Right Georgia, Jools, I think we should just run into the living room now. There is only Sven, Ed and Dave left."  
I nodded and said,

"Rosie, you run in the living room and get Sven to chase  
you out the house, Ed'll probably go see where Sven went. When Ed runs out the living room, me and Jools will get him."  
Rosie nodded and Jools said, "Ok, let's go!"  
Rosie did some yoga breathing, ran out her room, down the stairs and out the house. All the time screaming like mad woman (which she is).

**2 minute later**

It worked! Sven just chased her into the garden. Ed came out the living room and we just tackled him, rugby style. We had him tied up and pushed him up the stairs to join the others. I have changed my mind about the plan, Dave said that we musn't get him but I think we should. So me and Jools ran into the living room and tied Dave up as well. The rest of the Ace Gang helped take him up the stairs. They were going mad as they didn't really know what was going on. Teehee.

**10 minutes later**

All boys are tied up and the masks were off. Me and Jools have explained everything to the Ace Gang  
Dave had many comments to make,

"KittyKat, this wasn't part of the plan! That's not fair! You lied to me!"  
I shut him up with one comment and a piece of tape

"All is fair in love and war Dave."  
Haha! The tables have turned! The boys are tied up and the girls are in  
control.

**30 seconds later**

Now what?

**5 seconds later**

Yes! Idea! Or rather Jas and Ellen being so annoying. They just want to be with their boyfriends.

**2 minutes later**

We have taken the tape off the boys' mouth. They moaned like pensioners. It was vair vair funny.

**20 minutes later**

We all sat down stairs. Except for Rosie. She is lying on the sofa with Sven.

**5 minutes later**

I don't believe it. Everyone has left the stairs for the sofa. Rosie and  
Sven are on one, then on the other sofa is Ellen with Dec and Jas with Tom. Mabs was sitting next to Ed, on the last sofa with Rollo and Jools. Dave was sitting on the armchair. I didn't want to be left alone. I sat on Dave's lap. Well, he pulled me onto it. Jas gave me a bit of a look. This wouldn't have happened, ol' knickers, if you had though so kindly of saving me a space.

**2 minutes later**

Yay we are going to watch a movie!

**30 seconds later**

I don't know how this happened but we are watching a scary movie. All the girls are snuggled up with there boyfriends. Like pathetic elfs. Pft. Dave put his arm around me. in a matey way of course.

**2 minutes later**

I really don't like the film. I'll go get a drink so I don't have to  
watch it.

**10 seconds later**

I'm trying to get up but Dave is just clinging onto me  
"Dave! I want to go and get a drink."  
"Oh okay KittyKat."  
He had that cheeky grin on his face and winked at me as I got up. I wonder what that could mean? Has he forgotten that just a few days ago I was the girlfriend of a Lurve God? Now I am not because of him. Ah well.

**1 minute later**

Head in the fridge. There is so much in here it's like a super market. Oh  
my giddy God's pajama's! Someone just grabbed my waist and made me jump. A lot.  
"Its okay, Sex Kitty, it's only me."  
Dave just started kissing the top of my shoulder really lightly and then my neck. It feels marvy and I am melted neck girl. Groovy bananas! He span me round and kissed me really gently and then he pulled away. Stop pulling away!  
"Dave?"  
"Yes, KittyKat?"  
"How did you know I was going to the theme park with the Ace Gang? And how did you know we were coming back to stay at Rosie's? How did you get in?"  
"What's with all the question KittyKat?"  
"I want to know that's all."  
"Well…"  
He started kissing my neck again, then pulled away and said "You have got a friend called Jas, and you have said it yourself Sex Kitty, that she is Radio Jas. Jas tells Tom everything and he told us, naturally, so we decide to find you girls at the theme park and then play are little game."  
"You are stalking Mr. Laugh."  
"Ah KittyKat, it was just a bonus that you were there. Tom said that Jas  
said you might not go after what happened on Friday night with  
thehomosexual."

"Is there anything you don't know?"  
I didn't realize how close we where, he had his arms around my waist and my hands were on his shoulders. How did that happen?  
"Of course I know everything KittyKat, I'm the Vati aren't I?"  
He had a really smug look on his face.  
"Yeah Dave you're the Vati."  
"No KittyKat say it like you mean it!"  
"Dave the Laugh you are the Vati!

Are you happy now?"

"No."

"What's wrong now?"  
"Well KittyKat, I told you something by the river and at the theme park and you seem to be ignoring that."  
Oh fanbloodytastic. Here comes Dave the UnLaugh, being serious. Then he push me against the wall, he was pinning me against the wall! I couldn't move he is going to snog me again. That is not the matey thing to do and if I didn't maybe love him I would have to give him a very stern talking off.  
"Georgia I want to know how you really feel about me and no stupid mate stuff."  
He stared into my eyes like a eyestarer. What? No snog? I had puckered up and everything. Still he really looked fit when he was serious. I just stood there. Wel,l I tried to think. God he really is gorgy. I've gone all jelliod! Maybe I really love Dave, I said it to Jas, but didn't think I meant it in a really love way, he's my best guy mate! He is just looking at me like a looking thing. What do I say!?!

"I

"Rollo came in and started sniggering like a twit,

"Dave get off of Georgia! Ah you minx! We're starting a game Rosie's wants you to play."  
Thank you Rollo! You have truly manifique timing, don't you?

And I didn't know what I was going to say anyway. Dave turned to Rollo.  
"Just a minute, mate."  
"Dave you can snog Georgia's face off later." he was getting annoyed  
now he came and pulled Dave and me into the living room. Isn't that nice?  
"So, Rosie what's the game?" Jas asked  
"Well I was thinking that we play Murder In The Dark but with a twist: boys against girls. When one person catches someone else, they have to snog them for 30 seconds. You get it?

For example, if the boys are it first and Tom catches Jas he has to snog her on the lips for 30 seconds or more." Rosie  
just winked at Sven.  
"So shall we play?"

**5 minutes later**

I can't believe that we are going to play this game. All the lights have  
been turned off and the boys are 'it' first in the living room, us girls  
have all gone and hide. I'm hiding under the stairs cupboard, when someone  
gets you and has kissed you, you have to go and sit in the living room for the game to end. I really hope no one finds me. I do not want to tempt the bottom. I have already snogged Dave who is my mate today.

**10 minutes**

I think I'm scarred for life. I really don't like this game! We have had  
a couple of rounds of this game and I have been kissed by Sven twice! Erlack  
Erlack erlack! Did I say I hated this game?

Because I really hate this game. I basically banged heads with Rollo  
as he just walked right into me. Ouch.

**20 minutes later**

YES! Last round! Finally! The girls are it, which I don't mind as I just  
pretended I'm looking but don't go and find anyone. I am a genius.

**2 minutes later**

Pretend to look, humming to myself 'The Hills Are Alive With The Sound Of Pants'. God this game is boring.  
"Hey, aren't you supposed to be looking for people? Namely me?" Dave whispered right in my ear.

"Well"

Then I was push against the wall, just like earlier.  
"Dave! I'm meant to find you."  
"Yes but I found you. I just wanted to hear what you were going to say  
before Rollo so rudely interrupted are conversation. Remind me to inflict severe duffing up on him, Jack the Biscuit style."  
"Dave…. I ….well..."  
"Georgia, today! Stop being Ellen and please tell me."  
I just snogged him with an inch of his life and he went all jelliod.  
He said, "Nergh"  
"I love you Dave."  
I pushed him off and went round the corner.  
"Georgia!!"  
Dave just found me  
"Georgia, wait, I, I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"KittyKat, will you be my officially snogging partner"  
M that could be nice. He is tip top in the snogging department and is a laugh and a terrific mate and I really do like him I think I –

"Gee"

Oh right!  
"Of course Mr. Laugh. Does that make me Mrs. Laugh?"  
Then the lights came on. Dammit!  
"Dave! You just can't seem to keep your hands off Georgia! Now come! We all waiting for you two!"  
Why does Rollo always interrupt us?

**5 minutes later**

They were all back in the living room snuggled up with are boyfriends. Rosie has decided to ask questions everyone has to answer. Whatever, no one knows me and Dave are officially snogging partners.

**2 minutes later**  
The question is that everyone must answer is:  
"Who was your best snog with?"  
Rollo said Jools  
Jools said Rollo,  
Ellen said Dec,  
Jas said Tom,  
Tom said Jas,  
Mabs said Edward,  
Edward said Mabs,  
Sven said Rosie,  
Rosie said Sven,  
Of course everyone said there boyfriends you fools. That is my nub and gist. Well the boys said their girlfriends, obviously. They are not homosexuals. Its  
Dave's turn now... time for the big announcement.  
"Well, of course, the best snog I've ever had was with is …


	3. “GET UP! GEORGIA! DAVE! NOW!

**Hey here is the next chappie **

**I hope you guessed Dave's answer right if you didn't you should be ashamed of yourself, it really was obvious.**

_Dave's turn now... time for the big announcement.  
"Well, of course, the best snog I've ever had was with is …_

**Chapter 3**

"**GET UP!!! GEOGIA! DAVE! NOW!!"**

**1 minute later**

"Well, of course, the best snog I've ever had was with…"  
That's when Dave put his arm around me and said, "Georgia."

It's my turn and I can see Dave looking at me from the corner of his eye, Rosie already knows the answers as we were talking about this at the camping fiasco.  
"Well... Mmm… I think it's …"  
I turned to Dave and said, "Dave."

Everyone is looking at us liking looking things. It's getting really annoying now. Stop looking at us you loons!  
"Ah, are you two officially snogging partners?!?!" Jas screamed at me.  
Dave just nodded then kissed me. As if he thought he had to prove it, he is so over confident. Ah but that's why I love him.

**2 minutes later**

After Dave kissed me, the boys roared up and cheered, with the girls joining in soon after they had started.  
"Finally! You two are together! We all knew this was going to happen. It's just you two were too blind to see it.", said Rosie.  
I said to Rosie, "A cuisse un moi?"  
"Come on Gee! We all knew that you and Dave are perfect for each other. It's like you two share a brain, even when you were going out with the Luuurve God."  
"Homosexual!" Dave butted in.  
I just sat there. I couldn't believe we were having this conversation. With all the boys.

**1 minute later**

Wait just a minute! Where did Mabs and Ed go??

**20 seconds later**

"Hey KittyKat, if we do share a brain, then can you tell me what I'm thinking?"  
Why would I be able to Dave what he is thinking? He is as bad as the rest of them! Now here he is grinning like a loon at me, it's starting to get a bit freaky.  
"That everyone here are as crazy as crazy loons on loon tablets for thinking that we share a brain, because we obviously don't."  
"Well KittyKat, I think that you did just read my mind, as that was what I was thinking! Do you read all my thoughts?"  
"I told you Gee!!!" Rosie said, very happy with herself.  
"Lucky guess that's all." I said to her.  
Everyone was just saying 'Yeah, okay Gee, if you say so….' and nodding their heads. This is so annoying. Dave and I don't share a brain! I don't have his dirty minx-minds's thoughts, do I? He doesn't even seem bothered about any of this…

**5 seconds later**  
Dave just whispered in my ear. No one could hear .  
"Don't worry KittyKat, I don't have any rudey-dudey dirty thoughts."  
What the hell?!? It's like he does share my brain!! Oh my giddy God! They were right! No wonder Dave always finds me…

**30 seconds later**

The living room door swung open. We all screamed. Ha that was funny the boys screaming like girls. Oh Lord Sandra! That look on Dave's face was the best. It was Mabs and Ed who just came in the living room.  
"Hey Mabs! You have been gone for like 10 minutes!!" Rosie said, really close to her face. She was waving both her hands at Mabs. The Ace Gang started laughing like loons as we knew what Rosie was getting at. The boys just sat there staring, they didn't get Rosie's little joke.  
"I don't get it!" Dave whispered into my ear.  
I just smiled, nostril flaring and everything, he just looked all confused. Hehe... I know something Dave doesn't!

**10 minutes later**

Rosie has said that the boys can stay the night. Mabs had to go home, so Ed said he'll go too. He obviously didn't want to be a goosegog and Rosie had just sorted out where everyone is going to sleep. There are only 6 quilts so everyone has to share with someone. Of course the boys are sharing with their girlfriends, Rosie has decided that she and Sven will sleep in her parents room, there is the guest room and her room and she is thinking of a way to decide you gets the rooms. And who gets the sofa bed.

**5 minutes later**

She is undecided. You can tell by her face, which is quit funny.  
"Ace Gang meeting in my room!" she shouted quickly and ran off.  
"How are we deciding this then?" Jas said.  
"Well, I think that the person to get the guest room is whoever out of you girly lot has got the highest on the snogging scale. So do I hear 6…"  
"9!" Jools shouted quickly.

"What?! You've got to 9?! Really? Well, the room is yours unless someone can beat it…" Rosie said.  
Jools got the guest room and has run down to tell Rollo. Next is Rosie's room, but before Rosie could say anything Jas jumped up and said 8. Rosie just nodded. Jas ran to tell Tom. I can't believe it. Me and Ellen are left now and the winner, as Rosie's  
calls it, gets the sofa bed and the loser get the three sweaters on the other side of the living room. That's so small for 2 people! Giddy God I hope Ellen hasn't got far up the snogging scale with Dec...  
"So who goes first" Rosie was really close to are faces  
I was thinking me and Dave got higher.  
I said "6 ¾."  
"What about you Ellen?" Rosie asked, really nicely as if she knew it would be lower than me.  
"A …bit …of …... erm…….. 7."

Ellen went bright red and shy. I can't bloodily believe it! Ellen has beaten me on the snogging scale! I have only got to 6 ¾ on the scale! Crap! Rosie was in total shock like me. Ellen gets the bed and me and Dave have to share a sofa. Ellen went off to tell Dec the good news, I trailed behind. This was humiliating. At least the boys don't know how we decided.

"So, KittyKat, where are we?" Dave was at the bottom of the stairs with that cheeky grin of his, he must have heard Ellen tell Dec the good news. He already knows, but he seems happy that we have the small sofa to share.  
"Dave, I think you know...  
"….that we get the sofa!"  
"Good guess." Not.  
He had such a smug look on his face, it was really starting to freak me out. What's wrong with him?

**20 minutes later**

After all that was sorted, getting all the pillows and quilts was next. God what a lot of work. That and everyone is very tuckered out. The Ace Gang have gone off to get in their beds.  
Ellen said, "Wait…err…like…what …are ….like…?"  
"Split it out Ellen! For Godsakes!"

Jools was annoyed.  
"Well, you know, what are the, err, boys wearing to sleep? In, you know, M."*  
Every one just looked at each other, remembering that they only have the clothes they came in (their robber clothes).  
"Sven sleeps in his boxers."  
" Way too much information Rosie! Didn't need to know that!" Jools said, with a funny face.

**10 minutes later **

**  
**We are changed. Me and Ellen said goodnight to the rest of the Ace Gang. Rosie, Jas and Jools have gone to their room with their boyfriends (oo-er!). No dirty thinking thoughts, you dirty thinking minxes.

**2 minutes later **

**  
**Me and Ellen just walked into the living room, only to find Dec and Dave fighting on the floor, arguing about something. I don't really know what. When we walked in they jumped apart and did that boy thing that boys do. I don't know don't ask me! I have only just realized that the boys are only in their boxers and a t-shirt. Ellen has gone bright red again. It's so funny.

**30 seconds later**  
"So KittyKat…"  
"Yes Dave?"  
That's when he picked me up in a fireman's carry and walked over to the sofa and threw me on it.

"David!"

"Oh don't call me by that KittyKat. I really don't like it."  
Hahaha! I have a way of annoying Dave. Teehee…

**5 minutes later**

The nub and gist of it is that Dave is lying on the sofa, has pulled me in front of him and has his arm around me. According to him it's so I don't fall off, whatever he is just a naughty, cheeky minx.

**3:32 am Sunday**

I can't sleep. Everyone is asleep. Even Dave. He is so close to me that he is breathing on my neck, which is all tickly. Dec snores. He is so bloody loud! At least Dave doesn't snore, but he does sleep talk, let us not forget that. He has just started:  
"No don't please!"

"Why???"

"Bugger all of them!"  
"I hate you! No… I love you!"

What in the name of Lord Sandra is he talking about?! I will never know. Dave's even more of a loon than me, that's for sure. I can't sleep. I'll get a glass of water from the kitchen.

**  
5 minutes later **

No use. Dave has me in an iron grip thingy and won't let go. This is so annoying. I can barely move. Every time I move I swear his grip gets tighter! Twist, turn, turn again… it's not working. I bet he's not even really asleep. What do I do?! I need to go to the piddley diddley department.

**2 minutes later**

I'm going to tickle him! Rightio… turn over so I'm facing him. 3...2...1…now. Tee hee. He let go straight away! Thank God! He has turned over. And guess what? Oh I fell off the sofa, that's what! Why is Dave always right?

**5 minutes later **

**  
**In the kitchen. I can't find any cups. Humming. Finally found a cup. I'll clean it first.

**30 seconds later**

Wow! I forgot that Rosie's fridge has like everything! What to have? I'll have a coffee.

**10 seconds later**

No wait I'll be more awake! Bad idea! What to have, hmmm…..

**5 seconds later**

"What are you doing?"  
I turned around and Dave was yawning as he said it. I knew he wasn't sleeping. What a cheeky minx. He was holding me as tight as he could on purpose.  
"Well David I couldn't sleep with Dec snoring, but then you would know about that as you couldn't sleep either, could you"  
He just groaned. He really doesn't like being called David.  
"I was asleep KittyKat! It's just that big thud woke me. It must have been your big conk hitting the floor."  
I have just given him my very worst look and turned around. I'm just going to have some water and I am going to ignorez vousing him for that comment. That was so rude! He is going to get the cold shoulder for that one.

**30 seconds later**

Got water from the tap and had a quick drink. Dave's just staring at me. I'll just leave the cup in the sink. Dave just came up behind me, put his arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder.  
"Don't get mad KittyKat, it's only a little joke."  
I just pushed him away. It's funny when Dave gets worried. Dave just stood still. I'm going to walk right passed him and not look. That should be easy, right? Wrong. I just tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm and said, "Gee, I'm sorry. Please talk to me."  
"You should be David."  
He groaned again. He hates to be called David. It's so funny.  
"Gee! Don't call me that! I hate it! I'll call you Georgia…"  
Thinking.

**5 seconds later**

I do hate it when he calls me Georgia, he only calls me that when he's going to be serious or something.

"Fine!"

"Good KittyKat."  
He just patted me on the head! He really does think I'm a cat! Right! Cold  
shoulder again. Walking into the living room.

**1 minute later**

How did Dave beat me in here? Now he lying on the sofa all smug. I'll show him! I'll walk over and sit on the floor.

**5 seconds later**

That didn't work. I got to the sofa and Dave pulled me down again in front of him so I turned away from him. Haha! That will teach him.

**1 minute later**

He is breathing down my neck. Just to annoy me. It's all tickly and cold.

**1 minute later**

I turned over and blew into to his face.  
"Stop it Dave."  
"So you talk KittyKat!"

"Dave..."

And he just snogged me to within an inch of my life! I went all jelliod.

**2 minutes later**

God that was a good snog.  
"Great snog KittyKat."  
Maybe we do share a brain! It's like he knows what I'm going to say. He'll start finishing my sentences to annoy me soon.

**10 minutes later**

I just snogged Dave. He did that moaning thing and went all jelliod too. Hehe...

I made Dave go all jelliod.

**Some time later**

We had a bit of a snog fest. My mind didn't go off into Loon Ville like usual. My head is on Dave's chest, I can hear his heart beating. It's really slow. I think he starting to fall asleep I feel very tuckered out myself maybe I should…

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Sunday**

**6am**

Rosie and Sven have just ran around the house banging a sauce pan with a wooden spoon! They are making so much bloody noise! What normal person gets up at this time?!?! Oh wait, Rosie and Sven aren't normal. Foolish of me to think so.  
"GET UP!!! GEOGIA! DAVE! NOW!!"

"What the hell?! What in the name of Lord Sandra is going on Rosie??"

Jools was in the living room. Wait… everyone is here.  
"We have to tidy up. Now. Quick! Come on! Hurry up!"

Rosie started pushing and shooing everyone to tidy up their beds and get dressed. What is wrong with that girl?! Oh my giddy Cod Fish! I don't remember the living room being such a mess! Everything is out of place. My God.

**10 minutes later**

Record-breaking time or what? Everything is spotless. No mess in sight and we're dressed. Are we good or what? Everyone is just coming down the stairs.  
"Come on! Out! Out! Now!!"  
"ROSIE!! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Jas screamed.  
I really don't like Jas in the morning, she is not a morning lark or whatever, the quiz LIED. I bet Tom's never see her like this, all huffy and puffy and angry.  
"Look, I'll talk later. You lot have to go now."  
She was even pushing Sven out of the door! God what the hell is wrong with her?!

**5 minutes later**

Rosie only stopped going mad when we were around the corner. Out of sight.  
Dec said, "Bloody hell! What rattled her cage?"  
"I don't know. I've never seen Rosie like that." Jas said.  
Tom seemed to have calmed her down. Yay Vole Man! He has used the way of the twig to infuse calmosity into El Fringey.  
"Well ...Eer…well…where …er, are... We, you know, Going..."

It's 6:40 am on a Sunday. Rosie throw us out of her house at this time! And non of us can go home this early. Well, Sven just ran off. I don't know where. Probably to his cave or something. My nub is he is gone. Do not bother me. I am tired.  
"We'll have to hit the park." Dave said.  
Everyone just nodded like nodding things. Which is what they are.

**10 minutes later  
At the park**

Me, Jas, Ellen and Jools are just sitting on the swings. I don't know where the boys got a football from, but they got one. At least it's not cold out, this morning it's actually quiet nice. Really. The sun is all shiny and-  
"Georgia watch out!!"

**5 minutes later**

"Gee you ok?? Gee?!"  
"Yes I'm fine Jas! Stop waving your hand in front of my face!"

"But the ball was coming straight at you and Jools pushed you and you fell off the swing and hurt your bum-oley and-"

"Yes Jas I know. Believe it or not I was actually there. Lurking in the shadows."

She gave me her mad vole look. Which is pretty scary. But my botty really does hurt.

**10 minutes later **

**  
**The boys want us to play football against them as it's not really working two on a side.  
"Let's do boys vs. girls." Rollo said  
"Don't be stupid Rollo! The girls barely know how to play."  
"No, let's play girls vs. boys." Jools piped up.

**5 minutes later**

Lots of arguing but we playing. The first game is me, Jas, Tom and Dave vs. Dec, Ed, Jools, and Ellen. How they convinced us to play this game is beyond me,  
"Right! Jools gets kick off."  
"3…2…1… go!!!"

Tom is like referee.


	4. “Don’t run away now kittykat”

**Hey, yes sue me I haven't updated in forever I'm sorry, but don't really sue me as here's the next chappie, with the football game, hope you like it read on you crazy loons Luv you really in a non-** **lessies**** way. **

**P.S this chappie hasn't been beta yet soz, ****I thought I haven't update in so long I won't make you wait any longer **

"_Right! Jools gets kick off."  
"3…2…1… go!!!"_

_Tom is like referee._

**Chapter 4**

"**Don't run away now kittykat**"

"GO"

Jools looked really worried, she looked like she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

Rollo was shouting

"Jools,Jools,kick the ball to me" She kicked it really slowly over to Rollo. Dave just tackled Rollo, he stole the ball ran down the pitch with it, scored and ran back, he put his t-shirt over his head and was screaming

"Yeah who am I, I'm the Vati"

What an idiot he is, but he is my idiot all mine.

**20 minutes later**

The game isn't too bad, the girls don't really get the ball the boys are doing all the work.

"This is unfair Dave Dec's crap, sorry Dec."

"Fine I'll switch with Dec" Dave said to Rollo

The game has started again, oh crap Dec just passed me the ball is he crazy oh giddy god Dave's coming towards me.

"Sorry kittykat but"

He sort of walked over to me I knew he was going to try to take the ball so I picked it up and ran, I don't really know what I 'm doing, run pant run pant pant to the goal, I throw the ball over to tom, and he went off with the ball but he was dribbling the ball and that's when Dave jumped me.

"Kittykat that's not the right way to play you cheated"

"Dave you guys said no rules remember so I didn't cheat" Dave was sitting on me; everyone just went mad tom scored a goal.

"Dave get off Gee so we can get back to the game" dec said

**25 minutes later **

The game is finished I don't know who won, no-one was keeping score, well the boys were trying but they kept arguing over if it was a goal or not, oh well I don't care we all went to sit under a tree.

**30 seconds later**

Dave is lying down next to me, Tom and Jas have go off on a ramble how sad and naff, Jools and Rollo have gone off somewhere, and Ellen and Dec are sat on a bench across from me and Dave. Dave just sat up and put his arm around me and pulled me in really close,

"KittyKat do you want to know a secret?" what that is like so random, but I don't mind hearing a secret, oh I just remembered something,

"Yes what's the secret?"

"There isn't one I'm was just bored, hope you didn't get your hopes up kittykat"

"Dave you're so annoy"

I just pushed him so he fell back, I got up and ran into the tress, oh giddy god what have I done, am I crazy.

"The Vati is going to get you kittykat"

Oh god I think I have just started a game that Dave seems to love and I'm not liking this, some-one grabbed my waist from behind, and screamed at the top of my voice

"Bliley kittykat that was loud I think I might be deaf now"

"Very funny Dave"

He is predated he can't hear what I'm saying, right I know,

"Shame Dave can't hear, he doesn't know what I'm saying I can start calling him David"

Dave just pushed me against a tree, he kissed me vair vair gentle, then really hard, it was bloodily mauve, I just went completely jelloid knickers straight away.

"Oh you can't call me David"

Then he blow in my face, and when I opened my eyes he wasn't there.

**5 minutes later **

I can't find Dave so I went back and sat under the tree.

**1 minute later **

"Not to good at hide and seek, are you Gee"

"Well Dave I didn't know we were playing, I'm have more sofisacadiate then that to play Childs games"

"Of course you do, that's why you ran like a loon into the trees" he was smiley really widely, he was being so sarcastic how rude.

"Dave..."

"Yes kittykat"

"What did you want to tell me today?"

"Mmmm… that's something you will never know now as things have changed"

"What Changed?"

"Don't worry kittykat it was about you, you don't need to know"

I stood up and said

"Fine don't tell me"

"I won't"

He stood up and picked me up in a fireman's carry again I'm starting to get really annoyed with Dave always picking me up.

"Dave put me down"

I was hitting his back and kicking my legs about,

"Can't do that kittykat I have orders to obey"

What fresh hell is he talking about; I will be the last to know as I always am.

**3 minutes later**

Dave finally put me down.

"Don't run away now kittykat"

How rude I would never run, maybe I should just to annoy Dave, or maybe not he has a series face on.

**2 minutes later **

Dave just been starring at me like a starting thing, it's getting really creepy now, stop starring you loon.

"Georgia"

Wha; it's like he read my mind and started talking, but wait he just called me Georgia that's never a good sign is it, ho giddy god I bet It's something really bad.

"David"

"I've told you not to call me that"

Oh it's so funny when Dave gets annoyed; his face is all cute he scrunches his nose up and he really does look sweet when he does that.

**1 minute later**

Sven just came around the corner with Rosie on his back; good she has some explaining to do, well so does Dave he seems in a really weird mood like he worried or upset I really don't like seeing him like that.

**5 minutes later**

"Well are you going to tell us, why you decided to throws us out your house so early this morning or what" Jas said

I didn't even notice they where back, everyone is hurdled in a circle under the tree waiting for Rosie to explain herself after her actions this morning. Even Mabs and Ed have turned up from no-where.

**20 minutes later**

Well that was odd, I never thought Rosie partners would ever tell her off, but apparently she came home with Sven on a school night at 2am, and they had said no sleepovers and defiantly no boys, well they were away for the weekend, but they had called Rosie to tell her they where going to be home in an hour and that's why she chucked us all out this morning.

But anyway Rosie said, that her partners said as she was so good all weekend that she can have a party this Friday night in the half-term, and the theme is Princess and Princes. I actually really like this theme.

**5 minutes later**

"Ace gang meeting!" Jools shouted

We have left the boys, and they have started to play football again I never will understand why they like that game so much.

"I think we should go shopping for really nice amazing dresses just like princess" Jools said

"Yeah defiantly" Jas added

"Well…Mmmm...That...Co...Uld be...You...Know...Cool" do I need to tell you who said that cause if I did that would be really sad if you didn't know.

**10 minutes later**

Tomorrow we are going first thing, and to find the perfect dress for each of us.

Dave said and the boys where stood behind him.

"So ladies have you finished you little conversation on who is the most buff out of us boys yet I hope I'm at the top of the list"

Rosie stood up

"Well Dave we have finished are list, but you will never know"

"Oh that's not fair"

dec said to Dave

"Dave don't be so stupid they probably put you at the bottom any way"

Dave and dec just got into a silly little fight it was quiet funny.

**20 minutes later **

We all went home as it was cold and every one was tucked out as we didn't get much sleep last night, I can't wait for tomorrow as it's going to be so much fun, I think I'll just have a little sleep as I'm pretty tucked out myself.

**Tuesday **

**7:00am**

Oh my giddy god I slept for most of yesterday and all night but wow, I feel really awake and I don't even look that bad like usual in the morning, right going shopping with ace gang we will be trying dresses on so I will wear my short denim short black tights and sliver pumps, purple top, white jacket, right make-up, foundation, sliver eye shadow to go with my pumps, black eyeliner, mascara. Wow I'm already ready with 10 minutes to spare I'm have some brekkie, then go, well there isn't any food around so i will just go now.

**8:00 am**

Walking to the train station to meet ace-gang, Just about to turn the corner,

"What do I do?"

"Well do you have to go doesn't your mum believe you"

"She still thinks I'm upset, she thinks I'm depressed"

"And she won't let you stay home"

"She doesn't want me just moaning and doing nothing, she thinks I'll do something stupid"

Oh my giddy god it's Dave and Tom, I don't know why Dave's mum thinks he upset, it's not because of me is it. Oh crap if I don't start walking I going to be late, right I'll just walk round really quickly, right here goes.

**5 minutes later**

Walking walking, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,

"Gee" Tom said thank god he looked surprised or he might have know I was listening to there conversation.

"Hi I have to go sorry" I kept walking

"Kittykat where are you going"

"Dave I'm meeting the Ace Gang at the train station were going shopping for our outfits for Thursday"

Tom was on my right known and Dave on my left but he now had his arm around me, Dave you idiots not tom.

"Oh yeah Jas told be you girls where going shopping for dresses"

"Yes and I'm going to be late"

"Don't worry kittykat I'll get you there on time jump on my camel and we will be off"

What the hell is he on, Dave just picked me up throw me around so I was on his back and started running, what a loon.

"See ya later tom" me and Dave said in sync freaky or what.

**15 minutes later**

Wow Dave you are quick, I'm just on time, and he put me down,

"Of course you are my sex kitty, now get a sex kitty dress"

He kissed me on the check and walked away. What he didn't say see ya later or anything just a kiss.

**10 minutes later**

On the train with the ace gang talking, none of us can have the same colour dress. We got off the train and went to all the shops we could think of.

**1 hour later**

Shopping still

**1 ½ hour later**

We were walking down this street after a morning of shopping that wasn't going well; none of us have found a dress. This isn't going-

"Oh oh look its amazing" Jas has spotted this shop that only sell dresses it looks really good.

**10 minutes later**

Jools has already found a gorges red scarlet dress she looks amazing in it, so no-one can get red now. Jas has a baby pink one on it's so nice it really suits her, Mabs found a yellow dress that actually looked great even in yellow, I don't bloody-believe it Rosie found a section in the shop where they sell old vintage clothes and stuff and she has found an actual vicking bride dress, Ellen has a really sweet baby blue one, it's only me without a dress, Fan-bloody-tastic, not.

**30 minutes later**

The Ace Gang have just pushed me in a changing room and keep pushing dress in and I try them on they say yes or no, god I swear this is like my 100th dress I've tired on.

"Oh my giddy god..

"Gee you look amazing"

The Ace Gang have gone all ago-go there just starting at me, I turned around to the mirror to see what they where looking at,

The dress that Rosie had given me was white it was bloody gorges it was sparkly white and I loved it.

"Georgia you have to get that dress it's bloody amazing" Jools said

**10 minutes later **

After changing back into my clothes I looked at the price of the dress, oh that not fair I only have enough to pay for half the dress I went to tell the ace-gang I couldn't afforded the dress when I realised that there was more money in my pocket but I don't remember having that, where did it come from but there was enough so I could buy the dress, and still have enough left over for shoes and accessories but I'm sure I didn't have that money before.

**15 minutes later **

I used the money to get the dress because it was so nice but I still don't know where that money came from I'm sure didn't have that much I'm sure.

**Lunch**

We were having some lunch and talking about the party, this Saturday after the party is my birthday but they haven't said anything about that, we are going to Rosie's house at 8pm but we aren't allowed to see the boys on the day till the party how unfair I don't really know why so I'll have to talk to Dave tomorrow.

**5:30 home**

After lunch we went shopping fro shoes to match are dresses and accessories and I still had some of that mysterious money left over, she I still can't understand.

**Wednesday 10:00**

I probably forgot to tell you that my vait and mutti have been taking Libby each day and going out as a family and that's why it's been so quiet over the past couple of days which I don't mind any-way, what to do today, mmmmmm.

**5:30pm**

What a boring day every one is busy, I couldn't get hold of Dave on the phone and I don't know where he lives, this was so boring. I can't get in touch with any of the ace-gang, at least the loons weren't here to annoy me.

**Thursday 9:00am**

The phones ringing

"Hello bored out of her mind please help"

"Gee"

"Dave"

"Hey gee I need to ask you a favour"

"Yes Dave what would that favour be"

"Meet me in the park at 4 ok"

"Hmm sure"

"Bye –

He hung up without even saying bye to me or anything, right only 2 hours to get ready.

**1 ½ hours later **

Lucky I have already done my make-up, right what to where, skinny jeans, black boots and long purple top, little black cardigan, white scarf, right ready just on time, I have to start to go now.

**1 minute later**

I wonder what Dave wants to ask me I'm really worried, he has been in a really unlaugh mood, like when I bummed into him and tom before.

**I'll up data soon I will I've nearly finished chappie 5. **


	5. “How nice to final meet you…

**Hey thank you for the reviews, bet you can't wait to find out what favour Dave's needs… oh by the way ****I'll only post the next chappie when I've got 21 reviews, yeah that's random but I don't care.**

**P.S this chappie hasn't been beta soz**

_**1 minute later**_

_I wonder what Dave wants to ask me I'm really worried, he has been in a really unlaugh mood, like when I bummed into him and Tom before._

**Chapter 5**

"**How nice to final meet you…**

**5 minutes later**

I can see Dave sitting on a bench; he looks really serious; let's just hope he doesn't call me "Georgia" as that would mean it's really bad

**1 minute later**

Just got to the bench that Dave's sat on, he looked up and said

"KittyKat"

he jumped up and He kissed me really gentle, Thank you lord Sandra

"So what's the favour Dave?"

"Well I was hoping you'd come back to my house for Dinner and to meet ......... my Mum"

Wow that was a relief, but he must be trying to get his Mum to believe him about whatever he was talking about with Tom.

"Of course Mr Laugh I Aspect your Dinner request"

I don't know why I just said that in a posh voice

"Thank you for accompanying me KittyKat"

Dave also said it in a posh voice.

Dave put his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side; we started to walk, I've never been to Dave's house before. I wonder what it's like; I really don't know much about Dave.

**5 minutes later**

"So Dave"

"KittyKat"

"Am I only meeting your Mum today?"

"Yup the rest of my family are in Spain visiting my Nan, so it's only me and my Mum at home"

"Ok"

God Spain that's far away isn't it.

**15 minutes later**

Outside Dave's door to his house, his house is pretty big,

"Ready KittyKat"

I gulped and said

"Yup"

He took hold of my hand and walked thought the front door

he called out

"Mum I'm here with Georgia for Dinner"

"Ok honey I'm in the kitchen"

I said to Dave

"Honey, oh how sweet Dave"

"Of course I'm sweet I'm Dave the biscuit"

" Dinner is in the dinning room"

Dave said under his breath

"Oh ****"

I haven't ever see Dave so worried

"What's wrong"

"Umm nothing we just don't ever use the dinning room"

How weird, why wouldn't you use the dinning room I'll ask Dave

"Dave why don't you use the dinning room"

"We only use the dinning room for special occasion and other times; Mum like to keep it nice and clean or whatever, don't worry"

I'm worried now.

**1 minute later**

We have just walked into the dinning room it's so nice, and on the table it was like a bouquet of food; I don't think I've ever seen so much food. Dave pulled one of the chairs out for me, so I sat down, Dave sat next to me.

"You hunger KittyKat" I didn't realize but Dave had already put a load of food on his plate already. Greedy minx.

Dave's Mum had just walked in from behind us and said

"Help yourself love"

Oh god now I know where Dave gets his good looks his Mum is gorges, I'm not turning lessies thank you very much, and you dirty thinking minxes, how dare you think thoughts like that you should be ashamed of yourselves. I looked at the plate of food infront of me, it looked so good; when i ate sum it was the best food i have ever had.

Dave's muum said

"David"

"Mum this is Georgia my _Girlfriend_"

I thought that I would feel weird Dave calling me his Girlfriend, but it felt nice.

"How nice to final meet you, I've heard so much about you, I'm David's Mum you can call me Sharon"

"Hi"

How does she know so much about me?

**2 minutes later **

Sat in silence this is really quaked if someone doesn't say something, I will end up saying something really stupid in a minute.

"So Georgia how long have you and David been going out for then"

Oh great now I'm going to have to think, it must have been Sunday so if today is …

Dave said before I could

"A week but me and Georgia have been really good friends for a long time"

Thank god Dave said a week; 4 days would have sounded really bad to be honest.

"Well how long have you been friends then?"

What's with all the questions from his mum?

"Do you remember when Tom starting going out with his Girlfriend Jas, only a little after that me and Gee have been friends"

"That is long, and yet Georgia has never been here before, I've meet Emma before"

Dave just ignored that question, but it's a bit stupid of his Mum to ask, it's like Rosie having Dave round at her house to meet her parents, he is her friend but your parents don't think like that do they?

God I have got to get away from this conversation now, I know I'll ask where the piddy paddy department is, wait I should ask where the toilet is that's sounds better.

"Mmmm can I use the toilet"

Dave's Mum answered me

"Of course love up the stairs and it's your first door on the right"

"Thank you"

I got up and walked out the room as so as I had left I thought they start talking but nothing I actually need to go to the piddy paddy department,

**2 minutes later**

Right up the stairs first door on the left, Ops I just walked into a really messy room, I was just about to go back into the hall when I saw the pictures.

**30 seconds later**

There was pictures of all the Ace Gang the Boys everyone, I don't remember having my picture taken here, or there, this must be Dave's room, he has quiet a few pictures of me; there is one of me and the Ace Gang this looks like the time we were having a meeting in the park when we were sunbathing, I actually look well confused in this picture, I was probably having a really bad day.

**2 minutes later **

I better get out before some-one comes up stairs, I would look like I'm snooping, which I'm not.

**1 minute later**

Tip-toe down the stairs, I can know hear Dave and his Mum talking,

"Is this the same Georgia that broke your heart David you were so upset and I know you didn't really like those last girls you were with"

I think Dave really doesn't like to be called David and his Mum keeps calling him David, he must be getter really annoyed with her.

Dave answered her question "Yes"

"Well then you are defiantly coming with me tomorrow, we are going to see Nan"

"No"

"David if you think I'm leaving you here just because you have coned her into a plan to pretend so I think you're happy.."

"I haven't Mum I'm really going out with Gee; you can't make me miss her birthday"

"So she just changed her mind over night and thought I'll dump Masimo for Dave my mate and When her birthday then"

"This Saturday, Mum can't you for once in your life listen to me for gods sake I'm happy now, I never wasn't I was just confused that was all so please don't make me go, it's my life"

I can't believe it Dave has never been like this, I can't believe his Mum thinks I'm not really his girlfriend, I'll prove it, umm the question is how.

"Look David-

I can't stand any more I'm just going to walk in now.

"No the only reason you want me to go to Spain really is to meet-

**1 second later**

I walked through the door

"-oh Hey Kit- Gee your back"

I smiled really wide at Dave then his Mum.

I went and sat back in my seat, Dave took hold of my hand under the table it looked like he had a bit of a tear in his eye, no I must and been Imagineering things, Dave the laugh doesn't crying, he's Dave the laugh you know a laugh.

"So Georgia do you really like David"

"Well if you referring to Dave the biscuit, then I'll have to tell you I love him"

Dave just squeezed my hand really tight, he better let go soon or I think he may break it, his Mum was just starring at me oh maybe that was the wrong thing to say, what should I do, she still starring and it's been like two minutes, stop starring.

**1 minute later**

Dave squeezed my hand even tighter, I had to try so hard not to scream out in my pain, as if I did his Mum would have thought I was mad,

Dave said before I went mad for being started at by his loon of a Mother she is nearly as mad as my own, no scratch that is as mad as mine.

"I love Gee too"

Dave's Mum just looked at me then Dave and said

"Right well I'm just going to clean up now David take your phone and I'll call you when you have to be back"

**10 minutes later **

As soon as we were out the front door, I biffed Dave right on the back of his head.

"What the hell in land of pants was that for KittyKat?"

Land of pants did he just say that.

"I think you nearly broke my hand back there Dave it really hurts; I didn't know you where so strong"

"I'm so sorry KittyKat; let me see your hand"

In a really sarcastic voice, and I flicked my hand out at him and said

"I didn't know you where a doctor"

He took my hand and pretended to examine it, then we started to kiss my hand, then up my arm, it was all tickly, he pulled back, and said

"C'mon lets go before my crazy mother comes out"

"Crazy that's understatement, did you see her face when I said I loved you she looked like she was going to explode, quit freaky if you as me"

"Kittykat"

"What"

"Talking about my Mutti like that what about yours"

"David I'm not having this dissociation anymore"

"Freaky or what, you just sounded like my Mutti kittykat"

"Dave your mad"

"KittyKat I think it's you who is madder"

Wait Dave has a really smug look on his face, that's cause he now's how this is going to end because it all ways does end with a bit of number 6,so instead of saying your madder I lunged forward to kiss him, but he stopped me. Then said

"Can't get enough of me, can you KittyKat?"

"No, I can't that's why you're my one and only"

He looked a bit shocked that I said that to him for a change, then Dave kissed me, it was really hard but really nice, I was jellied straight away. Then he took my hand and we started walking towards the park.

**20 minutes later**

We were just coming into the park, when we saw two people in the park it was Rosie, Rollo and Emma, I was about to say hey, when Dave pushed me into a bush.

"Dave what-

"SHH"

What is he doing, wait I can her them all talking,

"Emma I don't think you should come to the party on Saturday" Rollo said

Wait what party on Saturday isn't the party on Friday maybe It was just to confuse Emma

Emma replied

"Why, oh cause Dave's there with Georgia"

Rollo said

"Well yes and every time you have the chance …….."

Dave covered my ears so I couldn't hear what she said, Rollo said something back, she just stormed off, I pulled Dave's hands from my ears, for one I wanted to hear what they were talking about and pulse his hands were cold.

"Dave-

He just put his hand over my mouth and, told me to "SHH" this is getting so bloodily annoying if he tells-

"Thanks Rollo I don't know what I would have done if you weren't hear to help me with this she could have ruined the whole party"

"I know don't worry any way Rosie she won't be there us boys will make sure, s'later"

"s'later"

Then he kissed her on the cheek, I was god sacked, I really hope that was a mate kiss you goodbye on the cheek or Jools will kill Rosie, I can't even imagine what Sven would do to Rollo.

**1 minute later**

I all most forgot that me and Dave were sat in a bush; I started to stand up, when Dave pulled my arm to the side.

**2 minutes later**

I've been pushed up against a tree, suspire surprise, Dave is snogging the life out of me, I have a feeling he trying to make me go all jelliod and forget what I wanted to ask, when I bet he knows exactly what I want to ask, why those three people where here.

**Lots of minutes later**

Dave pulled back and said

"KittyKat"

"Ngmh"

I have forgotten something mmmmmm……, - that's when his Mum rang, and told him he had to come home ASAP. So he walked me home and kissed me on the check said Slater and walked off, we didn't talk the whole walk home.

**11:00pm**

House full of loons I can't sleep, all I can think about is that Dave's Mum doesn't believe that me and Dave are going out,I think I put my foot in it when I told her I loved him, OH I have just remembered the whole fiasco in the park, Oh lord gigtianc pantaloons what happened then, I'll have to do some investigating tomorrow I'll talk to

Ro -zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Friday 9:00AM **

**Party Day**

Phones ringing

"Hi welcome to loon central"

"Hey Gee its Rosie change of plans tonight; is a children's party everyone is coming dress up like little kids you know pigtails and all that jazz and we are having the prince and princess party some other time, I have to tell the rest of the Ace Gang meet at my house 11 to help set up TTFN (Ta ta for now)"

**2 minutes later**

Well I didn't get a word in but what's with all the changes why has Rosie put the better party off completely I really loved my dress.

**11:00 am**

Arrived at Rosie's the Ace Gang are all here, we have started with the decorations and everything, Rosie is mad she has put one of those pin the tail on a donkey she has party hats as well there is loads of colourful balloons just randomly everywhere, and when I try to talk to someone about Saturday they always change the subject. When I said to Rosie "Yesterday at the park..."

She just said "sorry Gee too much work have to work work work"

**3:00 pm **

Finished at Rosie only have 5 hours to get ready, but the Ace Gang have already all sorted there outfits out, we have got are hair in pigtails and put freckles on each other faces.

**8:00pm**

Just got to Rosie's, there is loads of people here, every one does actually look child like its quiet funny, even now we are teens, every one is like a 9 year old at a party.

**9:30pm**

Dancing like a loon with the Ace Gang and Tom, Rollo, Dec, Ed, Sven is Dj-ing, but I don't know where Dave is.

**10:00 pm **

In the tarts room, talking to Jas.

"Where's Dave" Jas asked me

" I don't know"

"Really"

"Yes Jas and it's really annoying it's already 10:00"

"Shall I ask Tom?"

"Yes please Jas"

**10 minutes later**

We just found tom,

"Hunky do you know where Dave is"

"Well I was worried he wasn't going to make it"

I just remembered that his mum said that she was taken Dave with her on the plan to Spain today.

"this has been going for weeks, Dave's Mum has meet some-one over in Spain; Dave say she keeps saying it's to go visit their Nan but it's to see her boyfriend and apparently he has proposed to Dave's Mum, the guys called John, he asked her to live with him in Spain, and cause Dave's mum think..

"He depressed..

"you did hear us talking that day… well any way she thought it would be a good thing for Dave, it would be a clean break thats what she thinks, she thinks he still upset, he was letting it show a little to much"

I just shouted

"NO"

and ran out the house and ran, ran pant pant, as fast as my little legs would carry me.

**10 minutes later**

I'm so tired I just ran like a loon on loon tablets. All the way to Dave's house, there is no-lights on put I can see something in the window or is that thing coming out of the window.

**2 minute later**

The shadow in the window swung there leg out to the drain pipe then sore me…

"Kittykat"

Dave just fell and landed on me, we fell into the brush that really hurt,

"Dave you haven't gone, thank the land of pants"

"What are you talking about kittykat, and stealing my words, tu tu"

"Tom told me everything"

"Oh kittykat"

Dave put his arms around me and pulled me in really tight, I hadn't realized that I had been blubbering.

"David where the hell…-

Then Dave's mum notice me crying,

"Oh what's wrong love"

"WHATS WRONG, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS WRONG" I shouted so loud I scared myself and I think I scared Dave to as he let go of me.

Dave's Mum said really nicely but I bet she knows exactly why I'm crying, unless she is stupid.

"Come in the house Dave, Gee"

Dave grabbed my hand and pulled me in after him, and then I realized he was dressed for the party. He looked so sweet.

"Right are you going to explain to me why I found you outside David, and Georgia are you going to explain to me why you're crying"

I rather not but if this is the only way I'm going to keep my Dave then I will.

**15 minutes later**

I explained how I was at the party and that Dave hadn't turned up and how Tom told me everything so I came running here, she seemed pretty shocked at that, then I told her how I saw Dave coming out of the window.

"David your turn"

"Well I had to see Gee before you made me go away I told you it was real but you didn't believe me" I have never seen Dave so mad before.

**10 minutes later**

We have just been stood in silence,

"David I will speak with you when you get back but I think you should walk Georgia home first"

Dave shouted at her really loudly

"FINE"

And Dave pulled me out of the house and we started to walk home,

**20 minutes later **

Got to my house, when Dave pulled me in for a hug, he whispered in my ear

"Don't worry Gee I'm not going anywhere"

Then he snogged me, but it felt like he was snogging me as if it is last ever- snog.

**10 minutes later**

In my bed, I have no-idea what is going to happen in the morning, and in all of this I have forgot it's my own birthday tomorrow. I'm still blurring like a baby. I don't want to celebrate anything if Dave really is gone by tomorrow, I'll never get to sleep when I feel like this.

**10 minutes later**

Still awake, I've started to hum "the hills are alive with pants" but then started crying I was thinking of Dave…

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**So if you wanna know if Dave goes to spain, get your fingers typing and start your reveiw, Tee He**

**Luv you crazy loons **

**i have even finished ****chappie 6 **


	6. Mutti can actually be nice

**Well done my loons you complete my little task and like I promised chappie 6 is here**

**Georgia is so upset has Dave gone to Spain without saying goodbye, I know this seems a bit rushed but I hate waffling on I get bored so, hope you like the chappie**

_**10 minutes later**_

_Still awake, I've started to hum "the hills are alive with pants" but then started crying I was thinking of Dave…_

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

**Chapter 6**

**Mutti can actually be nice sometimes**

**Saturday 10:00 am **

**My birthday**

The loons have already been in, said happy birthday, Mutti even had a cake when she came in, but then Libbs said

"I made cakey"

So I wasn't sure if it was safe to eat.

I got a gorges bag from Mutti; that would go with my amazing dress which I don't get to wear,

Vati said "happy birthday" and gave me a card, then handed be a box, I started to open it slowly when Libby ripped the wrapping paper right off, it was a mobile phone; I just started in shock Vati had actually got me a phone; and a nice looking one, of course Libbs gave me a potato; how nice of her not; as she said "its Davey" personally the really Dave is better, that's when I burst into tears, so Mutti this is the best thing she has ever done, as she took Vati and Libbs out my room.

**10 minutes later**

Mutti's back

Mutti said that Jas called and said "to be ready in your fabulously dress by 7:40 tonight"

I said to Mutti

"You can tell Jas there is no-way I'm going out when I haven't heard from Dave yet" Mutti just left my room without a word, how strange is that I'm surprise she hasn't started to question me.

**10 minuets later**

Mutti had told Vati to take Libby to see granddad, to just let me have some space as it's my birthday, and that I need time to get ready for tonight, Vati didn't even start any argument.

**5 minuets later**

Mutti is back, I knew she would be back

"Gee what's wrong, it's your birthday; you shouldn't been like this"

"Mutti, if you could please kindly leave me now"

"Ok Gee"

Wow that was easy, she didn't even get mad, weird.

**10 minutes later**

I was worried

I knew she was up to something, Mutti had called Jas and Rosie and they where her in my room now, I told them everything.

"Oh gee, he might not have gone, look c'mon Gee you have to be ready tonight; we are taken you out to Dinner, so we can hang out, it's going to be just the Ace Gang the Boys aren't even coming, we have put are money together and everything come on Gee, we have had this planned for weeks, do you know how hard it was to make sure she didn't spill it to you (Rosie nudged Jas)

"This will get your mind off Dave, for a bit please" Jas was beaming, so nice I had to say yes, pulse I love that dress I brought, and I can't let that go to waist.

**4:30 pm **

I can't believe it,I haven't heard anything from Dave;he must have gone. when I tried to ring him there was no answer, I even went to his house but no-one answered the door, I can't believe he didn't even get to say goodbye to me for real; I didn't get to say goodbye to him… crap, I have stared crying again, better cry it all out so I don't mess my make-up later, I'm only going tonight as it means so much to the Ace Gang.

**7:30 pm **

I'm dressed, in my gorges white dress, my make-up is perfect, and Mutti helped curl my hair, Looooovely bouncy curls. Thank you heated rollers! My hair is now full of volume; my Mutti can actually be nice when she wants. I have just come down the stairs,

Mutti said

"Oh gee you look beautiful"

I walked out the front door to find Rosie at the end of the path…

**2 minutes later **

"Rosie what are you doing here, I thought we were meeting at the clock tower?

"Of-course Gee that was the plan, but change of plans and for this Gee I'm sorry, extremely sorry"

What in Lord Sandra is she sorry for-?

Oh my god; Rosie just ran up to me, put a blindfold on me, what the bloody hell is she doing, Jesus.

Someone just throw me on there shoulder, there wasn't anyone there with Rosie a minute a-go, who ever it is I'm on one shoulder and Rosie must be on his other shoulder, who-ever it is there running like a crazy person, wait it's Sven so really he is running like a mad Viking.

**2 minutes later**

God this is the worst thing ever, I keep trying to ask Rosie what's going on and she just keeps ignoring me and singing "the hills are alive with pants"

God knows what goes on her mind, I really don't know, and in fact i don't want to know.

Right, I'm blindfolded on a mad man shoulder (aka Sven), Dave has left for bloodily Spain, it's all because of his Mutti, and I have no-idea what's going on.

**15 minutes later**

Sven just stop and put me down, right know I will take my blindfold off why is it so dark, I can't see a thing, even though I took the blindfold off I can hear people…

"Rosie, Sven what the hell -?

**OK short chappie but I just wanted to get this bit out first, chappie 7 up soon, I promise.**

**Hey I don't really know where this story is going. But there will be a next chappie soon.**


	7. “NOW LETS GROVE ON GROOVIEST”

**Hey thanks for all the reviews, here's chappie 7 which I bet you couldn't wait for. ****I'm going to be evil once again as I love reviews, I'm only posting the next chappie when I've got 34 reviews now, He-Tee.**

_**15 minutes later**_

_Sven just stop and put me down, right know I will take my blindfold off why is it so dark, I can't see a thing, even though I took the blindfold off I can hear people…_

"_Rosie, Sven what the hell -?_

**Chapter 7**

"**NOW LETS GROVE ON GROOVIEST"**

"SURPISE"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEORGIA"

**1 minute later**

After I got over the shock, I realized that all the Ace Gang, were stood in front of me with there boyfriends,there was the rest of are year from school here; while most I think, and loads of boys from Foxwoods school; like the dame and his mates, we were stood in this beautiful garden, there were lights everywhere it was amazing, loads of balloons with Georgia written on them.

**2 minutes later**

I had such a wide smile, but when I remembered the one person I wanted to see most isn't going to be here, I felt a little tear coming.

**30 seconds later**

But then my smile faded, which Jas notice,

"What's wrong Gee, don't you like the surprise?" Jas said

"No it's great ..."

"Oh Gee"

The Ace Gang said it in sync, and ran over and hugged me, pull it together Georgia don't cry. That's what I was saying to myself, what ever happens don't cry, damn to late.

**1 minute later**

"KITTYKAT"

I swear I just heard some-one shout that but that's impossible, I think I'm hearing things. I was just hearing things, I looked up and around he wasn't there, what was I thinking.

"C'mon lets dance" Jas said

So the Ace Gang pulled me into the middle of the garden, we started dancing like mad loons.

**5 minutes later**

Some-one just grabbed my hand and span me around so I was facing them, he had the biggest grin ever, No-way please says I'm not see-in things.

"So KittyKat, do you like the party"

It was Dave stood there, in the middle of the garden in front of me, I just lunged forward and hugged him so tight I wasn't going to let go. I can't believe it, Dave's here in this garden which I don't know whose garden it is; it's none of the Ace Gangs it's to big, but I don't care Dave is here.

**20 seconds later**

Dave smiled and whispered in my ear

"I told you kittykat I wasn't going an-"

And then I stood up on my tip-toes, wrapped my arms around his neck, and snogged him. He was caught off guard, and sort of gasped between my lips. Serves him right, he shouldn't have let me think he was gone, I thought, I am such a minx, surprising me like this. I could hear the boys shouting "get-in-there-my-son" everyone cheered, only because Dave started to snog me back.

**Minutes later**

Dave pulled back and shouted at the top of his voice,

"NOW LETS GROVE ON GROOVIEST"

Which echoed in my ear, I have only just realized that Dave has got much taller, now when I hug/snog him (oo-er) I have to go on my tiptoes to reach?

**2 minute later**

We started dancing like loons it was so much fun I have never been happier.

**20 minutes later**

Still dancing, but a slow song has just come on, Dave pulled me in he put his hands around my waist, and I reached up, put my hands around his neck,put my head against his chest.

**1 minute later**

"So kittykat I love your dress"

"Thanks Dave, but I nearly didn't get it, but then I found this some money in my pocket which I swear wasn't there, but I'm not sure"

"You're _not _mad"

What, isn't he supposed to say you're mad, not you're not mad what?

"I put the money in your pocket, I wanted you to have a gorges dress for your birthday"

I pulled back a bit, so I could see him; he was looking down at me,

"But Dave…-

"Kittykat, this was all part of my plan, to change the party the whole Ace Gang was in on it; that's where everyone was on Wednesday, it just got a bit messed up because of my Mum"

"Oh Dave, that's the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me, I really do love you, I'll have to pay y-"

"I love you too kittykat, and your not paying me back th-"

"Wait, does that mean you're not going to Spain"

"Yup, my Mum is going to stay for a month with my younger brother, and Two younger sisters in Spain to see how she like's it, my older sister is back from university nexts week so Mum said it would be ok for me to stay here, she only said yes after the night you had come to my house in tear's; she couldn't believe how upset you were"

I just looked in Dave's eye, I felt like I was going to cry, but you now the happy tears. What I have one more question.

"Dave where are we, Wait how did you put the money in my pocket?"

Ok that was two question I don't care.

"that's was easy the day you bumped into me and Tom, I was actually waiting for you, so when I took you to the train station I slipped the money in your pocket then, you didn't even notice I'm so good, that's why I'm jack the biscuit"

"And we are?"

"Well kittykat, didn't you recognise the front of the house"

"Well Dave as I can't see though blindfolds, and as I'm guessing that was part of your plan too, there must have been a reason, no"

"Well it's my garden kittykat, I couldn't let you see where you where or that would have not have been as good as surprise, now would it"

**30 seconds later**

I couldn't speck, Dave had planned this whole thing for me, he really is so sweet I can't believe I have been so blind not to see how much I have love Dave, I can't believe, it's taken me so long to long, but that's all behind me now, I have my Dave the laugh I couldn't be happier, oh I said that earlier well I'm even more happier now.

**2 minutes later**

The song has finished, so I went to get a drink, it's only now I realized that it was the stiff Dylan's playing, Masimo wasn't there, Robbie was singing lead. It's a good thing Masimo isn't there after I broke up with him he was such a jerk.

**3 minutes later**

Dave was talking to some guys; but they look like there from the year above us, they don't look to happy either. Rosie has bounced over to me.

"Hey gee do you like the party, its great isn't, Dave even planned are fake dinner thing that we said to you"

"I know Ro-Ro he told be, whose Dave talk-"

"I'll be back in a minute"

She just ran off, what is wrong with Rosie lately, that was really weird.

**20 seconds later**

She is over by Rollo; this has got to do with that thing in the park, I'm starting to get really angry with these secrets, I know people aren't telling me.

**15 seconds later**

"Gee"

I turned around it was Jas.

"Oh Gee you must be so happy, Dave didn't go to Spain"

"Yeah of course I am, why wouldn't I"

She keeps looking over my shoulder

"Well that's good I'll speak to you later ok Gee"

If one more person comes over to me says "hi" then basically runs away I'm going to go crazy, i need to go to the tarts wardrooms to freshen up.

I went in the back door of Dave's house and up the stairs, this time I went to the right. see i went to the right so i ... never mind.

**2 minutes later **

Came out the tarts wardrooms, and bumped into Rosie.

"Gee"

"Yes Rosie that's my name don't wear it out"

That's when we heard some people arguing, wait that's Dave and…

Rosie just pulled me into this air cupboard, the doors were shutters things, so we could see them, but Dave and Emma wouldn't be able to see us, no she didn't.

Rosie grabbed hold of me, she must have know I was going to charge out the cupboard, because that **** Emma launched herself at Dave and tried to snog him, but he pushed her off that's the only good thing.

"Emma you have to leave"

"Dave"

**2 seconds later**

"Emma you have to leave"

"Dave I can't believe you"

It looks like Emma has started to cry

"Look Emma, you have to leave this is Georgia's birthday party and you are not going to reuni-"

"Dave I'm not here to mess her stupid party up, I needed to speak to you"

"Not now"

"Fine meet me in the park tomorrow at 4 or I'll talk to Georgia instead"

"No, No! Don't you dare talk to Georgia; Fine I'll meet you in the park tomorrow"

I never have seen Dave not in control it's like she has some really big secret on him, but there can't be anything that bad that Dave told her over me, why would Dave tell her. I know she was his girlfriend but still. Oh bye the way me and Rosie are still in the air-cupboard thing.

**2 minutes later**

They have been in silence

"Fine I'll go now"

Then Emma leaned in for a kiss again, Dave just stepped back he didn't say anything, Emma just turned around and walked off down the stairs and I heard the door slam, at least she's go.

**1 minute later **

I was about to go out the cupboard, and run over to Dave when Rosie grabbed hold of me again, I'm going to biff her in a minute, when I looked back out the cupboard to see where Dave was, he was gone, then Rosie let go of me.

**20 seconds later**

Me and Rosie fell out the cupboard out into the hall with a thud, I said to Rosie

"What the hell is wrong with you why didn't you let me out a minute a-go, I have to find Dave now"

Rosie just looked at me and shrugged her shoulders; there really is some-thing wrong with the Viking bride to be"

**5 minutes later**

Went into Dave's room looking for Dave of-course, wait a flipping minute isn't that my sleep over bag that I dropped back at my house, when Rosie so rudely attacked me with a blindfold, it is, but how did it get in Dave's room.

**2 minutes later**

"Gee"

"Hey Gee you up here"

Who the hell is looking for me now, I just walked out of Dave's room into Robbie, oh what the heck does he want I need to find Dave.

"Georgia there you are can we talk"

Why does Robbie want to talk to me, the last thing I can think of that's to do about Robbie is that Tom said he was back with Miss No Forehead, if you don't know who that is then thats your problem isn't it, fine i'll tell you only as i'm a vair nice person is't wet Lindsaym,after I broke his heart.

"Err…ok"

**1 minute later**

He took my hand and we went down stairs, through the front door and sat on the bench outside the front of the house. I don't remember see-in this bench when I was here before. Robbie sat down on the bench, and pattered the space next to him. So I sat down next to him.

"Georgia I'm going back to New Zealand"

"What about Lindsay, and what about the Stiff Dylan's"

I just blurted that out I couldn't think of anything else,

"I found out she was going out with me and Masimo, when I find this out I broke up with her straight away, then I heard you broke up with Masimo, the Stiff Dylan's are getting a new lead singer as Masimo has gone back to Italy to live"

"Oh, well sorry about Lindsay,but to be honest I never really liked her any way"

That is so far from the truth, the truth is I hated her but I couldn't really say that. A new lead singer for the stiff Dylan that could be could, as long as I keep my red bottom at bay, I have my laugh, I don't want to mess that up.

"I sort of guessed that, she didn't exactly like you either"

"Mmmm"

"I just wanted to know how you feel about me leaving"

"I'll miss you if that's what you mean"

"Would you miss me as much if it was Dave going?"

I could feel myself starting to cry but I hold it together, because I knew the answer he wanted to hear, but it wasn't the truth.

"Sorry Robbie"

"I thought you would say that, but to think about it, I can't think of anyone better for you than Dave"

I didn't say anything I didn't know what to say.

"Well I have to go Georgia, my flight is first thing tomorrow, I'll be back soon, well 6 months"

"That's not long is it, not?"

We both laughed a bit, but I wasn't to bothered that Robbie was going; my love is for Mr Laugh now.

"Bye Georgia"

Robbie kissed me on the check and stood up

"Bye"

He just walked off.

**5 minutes later**

Still sat on the bench, I'm in a bit of shock,

Emma's back and wants to speak to Dave about something

Robbie is leaving, and I think he was really upset when I told him that I wouldn't miss him as much as I would if it was Dave going, I feel really bad I broke Robbie's heart before and now hurt him even more.

Masimo went to live in Italy, when did that happen?

Now Robbie and Masimo are gone; when I go back to school on Monday Lindsay is going to blame everything on me.

**2 minutes later**

"Gee, what you doing out here on your on?"

It was Rollo

"Nothing I was just coming in"

"Ok, your cake is ready"

"I get a cake"

"Of course you do, Gee you really are silly sometimes; it's your birthday"

"Yeah thanks Rollo I'll remember that"

"C'mon then Dave can't wait"

**Not much of a cliff hanger I think I've been a bit evil lately so I'm going to be nice, even though your not getting chappie 8 unit I have my reviews, lol**

**Oh Giddy God, I'm so happy I have a whole another part to this story, I have actually, it's great and I can't wait to write it, but there is a couple of chappie with some agony so prepare yourself, lol but I promise it has a reason. **

**So start typing reviews please tell me what you like and don't like so this fanfiction can be great, lol**


	8. Dave that's so sweet

**Hey I hope you like this fanfiction so far if not tell me, as I don't want to waste my time, don't be too mean with reviews I might cry lol, not, really bring it on if you don't like the story tell me how I can improve it. i love all the reviews, thank you so much. **

**Luv you all loons (in a non**** lessies**** way of course)**

_**2 minutes later**_

"_Gee, what you doing out here on your on?"_

_It was Rollo_

"_Nothing I was just coming in"_

"_Ok, your cake is ready"_

"_I get a cake"_

"_Of course you do, gee you really are silly sometimes; it's your birthday"_

"_Yeah thanks Rollo I'll remember that"_

"_C'mon then Dave can't wait"_

**Chapter 8**

"**Dave that's so sweet…**

**2 minutes later**

back garden, every one is singing as loud as possibly it's starting to hurt my ears; I'm being serious.

Half way through the song;

(I really hope you know what song there singing, for all those who are that dim, they are singing happy birthday to Georgia ….. I can't believe I had to tell you, it goes "happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you happy birthday to Georgia" well Dave tried shouting KittyKat but wasn't quiet loud enough, I'm so ashamed) where was I before I had to explain to the vair dim, oh yeah half way through the song I could see Dave walking towards me with a huge cake I don't know how he is caring it on his own, it's chocolate and looks amazing.

**1 minute later**

"Make a wish KittyKat"

I smiled so wide, how could I wish for any more, I have everything I ever wanted my gorges boyfriend who loves me and great friends, I blow the candles out

I wish…. Well I can't even tell you that can I?

"What did you wish for kittykat?"

"Can't say, won't come true, will it?"

Dave did his cheeky smile, which I love.

"Well, we share a brain so I know what you wished for"

His grin got even bigger, if that was possibly.

**1 minute later**

He put the cake on the table, cut a really big piece of cake put,and put it on a plate.

**30 seconds later **

Dave just ran over to me, while shouting "Dig in"

He shouted and everyone went bundling at the cake, Dave started to eat his piece of cake, while everyone was trying to get there own piece, I would say good luck but nah,

"Ummm Dave where's my pi-", he just put a bit of cake in my mouth and said "sharing is better KittyKat"

Of-course it is, only when sharing cake with Dave, it is a good thing to share.

"Dave this is cake is amazing"

"Glad you liked it, it's made special, for a special person"

I just smiled he is so sweet,

"Who made the cake then, or did you go cake shopping; that could have been fun"

cake shopping?

Dave whispered in my ear

"Me and Dec, well mostly Dec I kept getting in the way according to him; I was trying to help, he really is amazing at cooking; it's quiet scary"

"Dave that's so sweet, I bet you really did annoy Dec didn't you?"

"Who? Me jack the biscuit, be serious Sex Kitty, I could never annoy anyone"

"UN hummmm"

By the way in between talking Dave has been feeding me bits of the amazing chocolate cake which him and Dec made, which is so nice.

**2:30 am (Dave's house, Party nearly Over)**

Party is finally drifting, there is still some people, me and the Ace Gang are checking upstairs, The Barmy Army, Ace posses, what ever you want to call the boys are checking down stairs and in the garden, we Keep find couples everywhere, it's scary how many we fond, I can't believe how long it takes to empty the house after a party.

**10 minutes later**

Finally everyone is out of the house, everyone but me and Dave, the Ace Gang and the Boys; we will have to think of a good name for the Boys it won't be as good as are but, anyway what was I saying, oh yeah everyone's gone and it's only me and Dave now.

**2 minutes later**

Dave is locking the doors and closing windows, blah blah, I'm just getting a drink, and have gone up stairs to change into my jim-jams,

**2 minutes later**

i wa walking towards the stairs, when;

Dave came skipping and singing "KittyKat, KittyKat"

He has really lost it, I turned around; Dave was in front of me really close, He slid his hands down to my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. Then he kissed me vair vair gently, jelliod knickers ahoy, He really was a good snogger. And nip libbler. wait he is already in him jim-jams when t-shirt and boxers, when did he change.

**15 minutes later**

Dave managed to guide me through the hall into his bedroom, to his bed while snogging, well I did trip twice and Dave landed on top of me (oo-er) fine I will let you think those dirty ruddy thoughts only this time, as I realized how that sounded.

**Lots of minutes later**

Lying against Dave, he's stroking my hair, his other arm is around me and I'm drawing patterns with my fingers along his hand and arm, he said it tickled arh how sweet.

"KittyKat, can I ask you something"

"Yes Mr. Laugh"

"Well I just wanted to know, what changed your mind about me?, why you finally decide to dump that homosexual then -"

"Dave when you …"

"Yes"

"I think I knew

Thinking, thinking, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Lots of silent minutes later**

(Dave must have got a little nerves as I hadn't talked in a while)

"Don't worry KittyKat; I don't want you to stress yourself out so much you explode"

I biffed his arm for, thinking that I have to think really hard, but the truth is I didn't really know the answer.

**10 minutes later**

It's really weird for once me and Dave aren't snogging but are talking, about everything, there is so much I didn't know about Dave; his family, what he like and dislikes, what subjects he took for GCSE; Jas is all about GCSE at the moment she keeps saying "there so import Gee you have to Blah Blah"; we talked all night it was really nice I actually got to know Dave. There is so much i didn't know about him, and he knew so much about me already.

"Oh I nearly forgot"

"Forgot what Dave"

He just turned over to his bedside cupboard and got out something, it's a square box. (Don't be stupid, it's not a ring the box is to big)

"Happy birthday SexKitty"

"Dave"

"No I wanted to get you this, so open it"

I open the box it was a bracelet, it had a plate that had sliver stones on it, it was beautiful then Dave said

"Try it on"

I put it on then Dave took my had and turned the plate bit over something was engraved on it. I read it,

"I love you Georgia, 30th September 12:50am

I couldn't think of why Dave had wrote that data, so I asked him

"What's the date for Dave?"

"It's the first day I met you at the club, when Jas said

"Because my mate Georgia really rates you"

"And the time is the first time I talked to you just after you can out of the toilet"

I couldn't say anything I couldn't believe how sweet Dave was.

"Dave I love you"

"I love you too KittyKat"

Now we are just lying in silence, no scratch that Dave has fell asleep, he looks so cute when he sleeping.

**Sunday (Dave's House)**

**11:30am**

Just hoping my eyes a bit…

**2 seconds later**

I just fell off the bed from shock as I opened my eyes Dave's was up really close probably only a centimetre or so away from my face, now he laughing like a loon which he is.

**1 minute later**

After I managed to get up I quickly ran out of Dave's room down the stairs and into the first cupboard I could find, I know playing hid and seek again, but I love having some fun tee he. (I've already told you about thinking those thoughts, you minxes)

**5 minutes later **

Well I'm bored Dave hasn't found me, right can't be bothered to stay here I'm going to have a coffee, off on my camel to the kitchen. That is Dave's influence; he has me talking about camels now.

**2 minutes later (in the kitchen)**

I walked into the kitchen, and the radio was playing, they have a coffee machine how cool, some how I got the coffee machine to work, I think that's right. Making my special coffee I'll make two, for when Dave decides to show himself, where is he, it's like he disappeared.

**1 minute later**

Ultraviolet just came on, so I started to dance, to the left shuffle, spin, yeah I'm just dancing like a loon I'm so happy. He he I think I'm having a bit of a mad moment, don't you dare say anything.

**3 minutes later**

Coffee is made, if I don't say so myself I've done a pretty good job.

Ok big problem, I just turned around with my amazing coffee; to find some girl in the hall way starring at me, all I could do was say

"Coffee"

She just looked at me and her eyes widen and she smiled it was really similar to Dave actually, oh I think this must be the older sister he was talking about but wasn't she a university until next week, ok crap just remember I'm in my bloody Jim-jams

She said

"Georgia, oh and I'll take the coffee"

I'm a bit scared; her eyes are so wide she is grinning like a loon, so I said sort of slow.

**20 seconds later**

"Megan"

I handed her the other coffee that was for Dave, but thought I just give it to her instead of making another, I don't know where Dave is any way.

She started talking to me again, well what else she going to do?

"So Dave has told you about me, I bet he has said a load of crap about me, if so none of it's true"

I said

"No, he hasn't told me much only you were at university, and that you argued with him alot, hi"

"Oh I'm sorry, hey well as you know I'm Megan Dave's big sister, and I'm hoping by the way you're dressed that you and Dave are together now, wow let me see that."

she pointed at my bracelet.

"Yes, me and Dave are officially together"

she took my hand and was looking at my bracelet off Dave.

"I can't wait to see him then he must be the happiest boy alive, he has final giving you this, he had this for you for like ages, I'm not joking"

i wonder when Dave brought my bracelet then, And speaking of the biscuit, it was at that time, it's like a play, Dave walked into the kitchen…

Dave was in complete shock he just stood there for a minute,

"MEGAN"

she said

"Well Dave I do think there's better ways of greeting your sister, but I guess that will have to do"

**30 minutes later**

It's scary Dave sister is just like him, it's like a girl version of Dave but instead of his rudely minxes thoughts; which he say he hasn't got but we all know he does, back to Dave's sister she has the hole girl thing down, you know make-up, boys, clothes, boys,she has a boyfriend called Lee who is coming down next weekend. Dave said to her all parentally

"We will see if he is good enough for you Megan"

It was quiet funny cause they argue but they don't get series I thinks it's so funny.

**Still Sunday 2:30 pm**

I'm home, right what happened is I got a call from my Mutti on my cool new phone; to say I have to come home for lunch as I wasn't around on my birthday much, and the fact we are back at school tomorrow, I can't control myself i can't wait for school, NOT!.

So I got dressed and packed my bag, then Dave brought out a huge bag of presents I couldn't believe it. he walked me home, it took a while as we stopped a lot only as Dave kept snogging me. I don't mind. When we got to my house we said "Slater" and "I love you"

Ok i love Dave being my bofrined, but i have got to get him to stop saying "Slater" as i hate that word, i've just had the best weekend of my life and nothing is going to change that.

**3:45pm **

I just remembered that Dave said he would meet Emma today at was it 4:00, I can't remember.

**4:08 pm (at the park)**

Ok so I wanted to find out what was going on, but I wish I hadn't, I'm running and crying as fast as my little legs would carry me home.

**10:00 pm (Can't Sleep)**

Trying to sleep, as I need my beauty sleep for school, not, that's not really why I can't sleep, it's all Dave's fault I can't believe him, he was so sweet he gave me this bracelet and everything then he, I can't bloody believe it, what am I going to do.

a) I could talk to him about

b) I could just pretended that I never saw anything and see if he tells me, which would be better

a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b, oh I have forgot to tell you what happened.

Right what happened is I was just walking into the park when I saw

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**I bet you wanna know what Georgia wish was, well you might find out or not. Oh and what happened in the park.**

**Hey tell me what you think of Dave's sister she might be a big part in this story. Next chappie up soon. TTFN**

**i have to warn you, I'll up data as fast as I can, but I'm a slow camel at the moment I have too much course work, teachers are evil.**


	9. How do you Know about my cat?

**Hey, i've done this chappie really fast so if there is loads of grammar mistakes i'm vair vair sorry, but anyway, I love you loons in a non lessies way of course, your reviews are great thank you to **stephbritt**, **darcyLoVesmarissa**, Lady Marian of Locksley, , Rosiee, Em0, sara, BrittheBiscuit, LaughLvr, Double Awesomeness with Knobs, GeeNicolsonxDtheL, MissGeorgee, qwertyuiop098, Lily, Mizz-Emz, Ibbly-Wibbly , Mel217, mbmimi, I****'m having real trouble writing these chappie's as I'm trying to get the conversations right, and I have to keep going over the chappie as I know my English gammar ****is crap so I'm sorry for that, but hope you like this chappie.**

_**10:00 pm (Can't Sleep)**_

_Trying to sleep, as I need my beauty sleep for school, not, that's not really why I can't sleep, it's all Dave's fault I can't believe him, he was so sweet he gave me this bracelet and everything then he, I can't bloody believe it, what am I going to do._

_a) I could talk to him about, but that could get ugly_

_b) I could just pretended that I never saw anything and se if he tells me, which would be better_

_a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b a,b, oh I have forgot to tell you what happened. _

_Right what happened is I was just walking into the park when I saw_

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

**Chapter 9**

"**How do you know about my cats?"**

**8:20am**

Great school today, and if I don't hurry up; I'm going to be late.

**8:30am**

Running to Jas's house like a loon on tablets**.**

**5 minutes later**

Me and Jas are running as fast as two thingy's could run, which isn't very fast as it's me and big knickers.

**10 minutes later**

Hawkeye shouted at me, and did I not mention; Jas was next to me and she didn't say anything to Jas.

"LATE NICOLSON"

"Sorry Miss, have to get to assembly"

Me and Jas carried on running, right past her, her face was classic; me and Jas had to run and laugh; which is vair hard, but Hawkeye's face was so funny; just imaged the most furious face and x that by 10,000 no 100,000.

**10:00 am**

I had forgotten how boring school was, it's like the land of boring. Herr Kamyer was just going on and on, I wasn't listening to him, Rosie just sent me a note:

_Mrs Laugh _

_Mrs Laugh why aren't you happy? You should be; you have a laugh and had the best birthday party last weekend._

_From the Viking bride to be_

**I sent Rosie a note back, I wrote**

_Mad Viking Bride I'm happy, I don't know where you got the idea I wasn't you are such a loon._

_Mrs Laugh _

She just raised her eyebrows at me; so I raised my even higher; now it's a competition, ha I won she sent me a note back:

_Mrs Laugh_

_I know your not happy, because you have your confused face and you didn't even laugh; when Ms Wilson came in and bumped into_

_Herr Kamyer, they both went red like tomatoes, it' was vair funny, you didn't even look up._

_Wise Viking bride_

She so annoy she's getting as bad as the vole women Jas. At least I didn't have to reply, we had to go to are next lesson; and Rosie isn't in my next lesson, thank lord she would have been questioning me all lesson, which I didn't need right now.

**11:00 am Art Room**

Art, Jools is sat on my right and Mabs on my left, I really don't know why I chose art; I'm no good at drawing and there is so much work.

I said

"Why did we choose art?"

Jools answered my question

"Because we get Mrs Brown"

"Yeah, she's a push over you can get any with anything remember?"

Mabs was right, with Mrs. Brown you only had to do a bit a work, and she would be ascetic, also you can have your phones and iPods out in her lesson; so we can listen to are music.

At least I don't have to talk to Rosie, right I'll tell you what happened yesterday, here goes:

_**What happened yesterday?**_

Well, I was just walking into the park; when I stopped in shock, and there was Dave and Emma, kissing, I felt like going over and duffing up Emma, but instead my legs ran the other way.

**2 minutes later**

I couldn't believe it, no maybe it's not as bad as I think it is, maybe i was seeing things; maybe Dave pushed her off after I ran away, but why did he even let her kiss him, Saturday night he stopped her, what's different today?

**10 seconds later**

On my way home; I was crying and running, that's when I ran right into sum fool who got in my way, well ok I'll admit I had my head down and I ran full blast round the corner, he would have never seen me coming.

**2 seconds later**

"Oi, watch w- oh are you ok?"

He was ready to shout at me for running into him, but then he notice I was in tears,

"Do I look like I'm bloody all right?"

**20 seconds later**

He stood in shock, probably because I shouted at him, then I pushed him out my way to carry on running,

**30 seconds later**

when I turned my head to see him; he was still standing there in shock, and that's when I ran into a lamppost; and landed on the floor with a thud, **** that hurt, when I opened my eyes I could see the guy running over to me.

**10 seconds later**

"Hey, you ok? Don't run off and hit another lamppost; it won't be good for your head"

"I'm not that stupid; thank you" to be honest I was being rude, but I didn't care I just wanted to go home and think, well cry.

**2 seconds later**

He picked me up in his arms, god he must be strong, while there isn't much of me as there is never anything to eat in our house.

**30 seconds later**

"Are you going to tell me where you live, so I can take you home?"

So I told him where I lived, do you know what he said

"The house with the mad cats" I mean how did he know.

"How do you know about my cats?"

"I've just moved in two blocks away from your street,when I walked past your house yesterday, well I think it must have been your house; I was on my way into town, I was attacked by the two furry things, some women came to help me, she told me that they were, the bloody cats that annoy her dogs, poodles, that they belong, she pointed to your house I think."

God, Mrs. next-door trying to get Angus and Gordy off some-one; good luck.

"Well, sorry about my cats, they are mad"

"I'm Mike; do I get to know your name?"

"Georgia"

"I have a feeling you get into a lot of trouble, don't you Georgia"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that"

**10 minutes later **

We were at my house, I had forgotten he had me in his arms; he took me all the way to my door and put me down. I had to hold on to him so I didn't fall over.

"Thanks"

"It's ok I was on my way home anyway, I just came from rehearsals"

"Oh, are you the new lead singer for The Stiff Dylan's?"

"Yeah, you know the band"

Oh I know, the band I've been with both lead singers, best not say that though.

"Yeah me and my friends go it all the gigs"

"So, I guess I will see you on Friday night"

"Mmmmmm, probably then"

"Didn't you know there was a gig?"

"I'm always the last person to know"

"Well now you know it's at club coconut, I'll see you there then ok"

"Yeah aright"

"Slater's"

"Slater's"

He starred to walk down the path, then turned back and said

"Oh I would put sum ice on your head, to stop the bruise from swelling much"

"Thanks"

**1 minute later**

Great I'm going to have a huge bruise, on my head now great.

**Still sat in Art **

Back to art, so now you know what happened yesterday,

"Gee, Gee"

"What"

"You have been day-dreaming all lesson"

"Sorry Jools, but art is boring"

"Well, we have lunch after this, and Rollo sent me a text: he said meet him at the back filed by the fence, and rest of the boys will be with him"

God my god, what do I do

**Lunch 1:20pm**

There was no-way I could say I didn't want to go, without the Ace-gang questioning me, but thank the lord, sum person came into art, and gave Mrs. Brown a note that said;" I had detention at lunch", it was from Hawkeye for being late this morning, but I didn't care.

**Detention room **

K, so I have to write the line, "I will not be late to school again", over and over; but at least I didn't have to face Dave. i don't know if i should tell him i saw him in the park.

**English/Drama 2:00pm**

Miss Wilson is going on, and on about how we will be doing another production; as are last one went so well, but this time she will be letting the boys from Foxwoods take parts in the paly, oh the joy, she said she's only going to tell us the what play we will be doing: when the Foxwoods boys come next, she said it will be a surpise girls, i say boring.

**5 minutes later**

Radio Jas told me what happened at lunch, it went like this;

"The boys had jumped the fence, so we all went off with our boyfriends for a songfest; well me and Tom have more maturity than that, so we talked, about you and Dave"

"What?"

"Well Dave wasn't there with the boys, so I asked Tom why?

Tom said Dave got detention too, I was talking to Tom, about you, as you seemed really mizzed today, that you didn't seem bothered that you got detention, and that you didn't care, that you weren't going to see the boys; Dave at lunch"

Tom said; That Dave was really off today as well, and he didn't have detention until, he found out the boys where going off to see the girls, Tom thinks Dave got detention on purpose, to miss lunch, so seeing you.

"So Gee is there something your not telling me?"

what is wrong with her, she is all ways nosing into my life, keep out vole women.

Rosie came over now:

"yes, Gee what aren't you telling us?"

What do I do, Jas and Rosie are my bests friend; but whenever I tell Jas something everyone else finds out.

**2 minutes later**

I told Jas and Rosie everything; well i left out the bit when i bumped into that guy, and when i hit the lamppost, and guess what Jas said, go on guess, no it's not crikey, no not blimey.

"Georgia, are you sure it was Dave"

"Yes Jas, i know what my boyfriend looks like"

Rosie just sat there stroking her beard, when did she get that out. Right this is a good time to ask about Rosie in the park.

**10 minutes later**

Jas and Rosie were so nice, they told me not to worry, and see what happens after school, they bet it's not as bad as it seems, they were so nice to me, I think Jas was being nice because she's been with Tom at lunch, Jas is always a lot nicer after being with Tom; it's like he calms her down. Right I going to ask Rosie

"Speaking of people not telling things, Rosie I think you have your own secret don't you?"

"What are you talking about Gee?"

"The park on Thursday, with Rollo"

"Oh my Viking brains have forgotten to tell you guys, havn't they"

I can't believe she just said Viking brains, she is losing it, everyday.

"Please say you guys aren't secretly dating"

"Don't be stupid Gee, me and Rollo are related"

Jas shouted

"WHAT"

Ms Wilson said

"Please keep it down, Jasmine"

I said to Rosie

"What are you talking about Rosie he kissed you on the cheek"

"Yeah family kiss, me and Rollo have got to know each other quiet well now, that we are related"

Jas butted in

"So how are you related?"

"It's a bit confusing, but my dad's cousin Paul, who is married to Rollo's Mum, we only found out a couple of weeks ago, because my Mum and Dad haven't been in contacted with there cousins; only there brothers and sister, but it was Rollo's Dad's Paul's birthday, and he had everyone around and I had to go and Rollo was there, that's how we found out"

"Blimey" yes Jas said that

I said

"Wow, it really is a small world, isn't it?"

"I know, I freaked out when I found out"

What a shock I was not expecting that, but are least, there was a reason for Rollo and Rosie being together, and they weren't dating Sven would have killed Rollo, and Jools and Rosie that would have been the biggest girl fight in the century.

**End of School (in the Tarts Wardrobes)**

We rolled are skirts up, and were putting are make-up on, just encase the boys make an appearance at the gates.

**10 minutes later**

We linked up and were walking over to the gates, and as we expected the boys where there waiting.

Got to the boys we all greeted are boyfriends, hugs and all the boys gave the girls a peck on the check, while Sven snogged Rosie's face off, but for the dim twits, are boyfriends kissed and hugged us.

**5 minutes later**

It's me, Dave, Jools, Rollo, Jas, Tom, Rosie, and Sven we are all talking about the gig on Friday, I'm dreading the part where we part ways and it's only me and Dave; he is in a really unlaugh mood as well, which I don't know why.

**2 minutes later**

A car was coming up the road; it's a pink mini it started to slow, then

Then the car stopped, it was Megan she got out the car,

Tom asked

"Since when was your sister back Dave"

"Well, Dave not telling your friends I'm back, I'm disappointed, so do you like my car guys"

Dave was in shock, he said

"When did you do your driving test; you never told mum, and when did you get the car"

"I past my test a month ago, but I wanted to tell mum and you in person"

"The car Megan, when did you get it"

"Lee had a friend down here, who needed to sell there car, and I picked it up this morning, Girls don't you love it"

That's when a guy got out of the car, he was bloody gorges', I have my laugh go away red bottom, but Pharr.

"Dave this is Lee"

"Hey Dave"

Dave started to do pretend beard stroking

"Lee"

Rollo said

"Don't worry; he is as mad as a mad hatter, so good luck"

Everyone was nodding there heads, well they where agreeing with Rollo weren't they, Dave is mad.

Dave's sister Megan said

"Right Girls you are coming with me, and Dave you and Lee are going to get to know each other"

"Fine, lads lets have some fun"

We said "Slater" to the boys and we got in Megan's car, Rosie, Jas and Jools were in the back, I got in the front.

Megan said

"So Gee, are you going to introduce me"

**Hey hope you like the chappie, shocker there Rosie and Rollo are related, got cha, I bet you were worried that they were dating or something, I'm so good, Tee He**

**This story is going some-where so don't worry you loons, I've started the next chappie, so tell me what you think, tell me what you what in the story and I'll see if it will work, i'm not sure what play to do any suggestions, so do you like Dave's sister; Megan and her boyfriend Lee. Next chappie up when I can.**

**Lots of Luv (in a non-lessies way)**


	10. What to do is the Question

**Hey hope you're loving the fanfiction I can't believe I have got to chappie 10, I'm so impressed with myself, lol, but I keep changing my mind on what's going to happen, so I don't even know how this is going to end, have fun reading it you loons, what do you think will happen? **

… "_Right Girls you are coming with me, and Dave you and Lee are going to get to know each other"_

"_Fine, lads lets have some fun" _

_We said "Slater" to the boys and we got in Megan's car, Rosie, Jas and Jools were in the back, I got in the front._

_Megan said_

"_So Gee, are you going to introduce me"_

**Chapter 10**

**What to do is the Question**

"Jools, Rosie, Jas this is Dave's older sister Megan, Megan this is Jools

Rosie, Jas my best mates from the Ace Gang"

Jools, Rosie and Jas said in sync

"Hey"

Megan said

"Hi girls, so you didn't answer my question earlier, do you like my car?"

Rosie said

"Yeah"

Jools said

"It's so nice"

Jas just nodded

I said

"I love it, so did you get pink so Dave won't

"Yes"

Yeah, if it weren't pink I bet Dave would have been in it within a second, he isn't old enough to drive but that wouldn't stop him; I don't think he'll drive Megan's car, if some one sees him he look like a puff.

**20 seconds later**

Megan said

"So what did you think of Lee"

Jools said " Lee Pharr, I'm going out with Rollo"

Megan said

Oh so you girls got boyfriends, of course I know Gee is going out with Dave"

Rosie said "Sven's my man, the tall Viking"

Megan must know which one Sven was he isn't hard to miss really, he stands out in are crowd.

Jas said "oh Tom's mine, how long have you and Lee been going out?"

Megan said

"oh me and Lee go way back, we were good friends for a couple of years; then we got together when I was 15, so we have been together for 3 years, we have had are ups and are downs, all relationships do, but I love him, so Jools and Jas; I know Rollo and Tom, they were Dave friends from the age of ten, so I know them pretty well they annoyed me a lot, but I haven't seen them in 2 years, they look really grow up actually, I haven't met Sven yet, but I'm sure I will."

I asked

"Megan, not to change the subject or anything, but where are we going?"

"oh sorry I forgot to tell you girls; I'm taking you girls to my friend's new hair and beauty salon, she just opened last week, and said to me to come down for some free pampering and to bring some friends, as I only got back from university last Saturday, I wanted to get to know Dave's girlfriend and her friends, my friend owner of the salon is called Bethion, shes great; you girls will really like her don't worry"

**2 minutes later**

Megan had parked the car. See getting a phone for my birthday did come in handed, I rang my mum and told her I would be back late, she didn't mind because I had told her. See I could have had a phone ages ago, better late then never.

**1 minute later (In the salon)**

"C'mon girls I can't wait to see Bethion I haven't seen her in for a year, and she is my best friend"

Megan was really excited, she really is just like Dave, we walked into this really nice new place, when some girl screamed

"MEGAN"

And guess what Megan screamed

"BETHION"

Bethion said

"I can't believe it, I haven't seen you in so long, so who are your friends and then we can start the pampering"

Megan said

"Well, this is Georgia, Dave's girlfriend aww, and her friends Jools, Rosie and Jas"

Bethion said

"Oh little Dave has a girlfriend I haven't seen him since he was 12, he was such a annoy twat, no offence Georgia"

I said

"Dave's grow up, by the way"

Megan said

"I remember when he had a little crush on you, he use to come in my room when you where there just to see you"

Dave had a crush on Bethion she is really nice looking, no I'm not on the turn people.

Bethion said

"Funny times, so to the pampering and girl gossip"

**1 ½ hours later**

This is like heaven, Bethion is the boss she owns the salon, and shes only 18 well her and her sister are partners; so really it's half and half, but still . Me, Rosie, Jools and Jas have all had are hair and nails done and have had feet massages, its complete bliss.

We have been talking with Bethion and Megan they were just like us, they had a gang and everything, but they weren't as mad as us, well that's what they say.

Megan and Bethion talked so fast; you couldn't really understand their conversation, they kept saying so much to catch up on, then they started asking us questions about are lives,

We have been talking about the boys' clothes and make-up, oh and guess what came up, Rollo and Rosie being related, and what happened in the park with Dave and Emma. I didn't mention the bit when I ran home and bumped into that guy.

**20 minutes later**

Megan also had something vair import to tell us and this was why Dave was mizzed she said:

"I can't bloody believe, yesterday he came home mizzed, he only told me that he was walking over to see you, and he saw you in some guys arms at your door, apparently he just ran; he couldn't work out who the person you where with, why, I really hope he was getting the wrong idea"

Ok crap; know I have to tell everyone about that,

Rosie said to me,

"So are you going to tell us about the part you left out in your little story?"

**10 minutes later**

I told everyone the whole story, and guess what the first question was, go on guess

"What did he look like?"

"I couldn't really remember, I didn't care I just wanted to get home"

"That's good your red bottom hasn't returned" yes it was Jas who said that. Of course Megan and Bethion didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

What to do, is the question, or not according to Bethion,

Bethion said

"So they both think, the other is cheating, bloodily hell you loons are crazy, flipping just talk to him Gee"

I said in a little shy voice, Bethion is very similar Jools to but has a touch of Rosie to her she's nice but scary.

"Ok"

**7:00pm home**

Tonight was really nice, we had a really good conversation and I really like Megan and Bethion, we talked about the Dave fiasco and everyone things, I shouldn't mention that I saw him and Emma at the park, because they think he should tell me. But I'm still vair vair confused, and I'll nev- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Tuesday 7:30am **

Great another day at boring school, the joy. NOT!, I'm really glad I didn't see Lindsay yesterday when she finds me she going to kill me , I know it, Robbie left and so has Masimo; and she'll blame it all on me.

**8:10am**

Nice and early to Jas, she was sitting on her wall,

"Hey Gee, you're on time"

"Yes Jas it's a miracle isn't it?"

"It is Gee"

She can really annoy me sometimes.

"So Gee wh-

I couldn't hear what Jas

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

It's bloody Big Gob Mark and his friends they just ran past shouting nunga-nungas, and ran past us, I and Jas just ignored them, they are mentally insane aren't they.

**Break 11:00**

I don't think school could be anymore boring Ms Stamp had us do hockey in the morning; so we froze like Ice lollys.

The Ace-Gang are talking about Rosie and Rollo, Ellen and Mabs can't work it out, they keep getting confused. Jas was asking if we were going to the gig with are boyfriends or going with the Ace-Gang and meeting the boys at the club.

The nub and nist is that Dave is the only boy who hasn't asked about the gig, everyone else is meeting their boyfriends and we are all going to meet up in the club, but Dave hasn't talked to me about the gig yet.

**1:00 pm Art again **

Stuck in art I'm bored I'm going to the piddy paddy department, just have to ask Ms Brown

"Miss can I go to the toilet?"

"Yes Georgia"

**2 minutes later **

Great this was a bad idea, guess who was inside the toilet, it's bloody wet forehead, if you don't know who I'm talking about I don't care you should by now.

"Georgia Nicolson"

"Wet forehead"

"Right I will not make your life hell if you leave the new singer of the stiff Dylan's alone.

What a twit she is.

"I don't even want to go out with Mike, I'm with Dave you bloody wet octopus"

Lindsay was fuming, she was getting all red and puff it was vair vair funny.

"GOOD!!! AND LEAVE HIM ALONE THEN!!!"

Then she stormed off, she is a wet forehead, oh well looks like she's going to leave me alone now.

**4:00pm (End of school)**

Coming out of school, they final release us, me and the Ace-Gang are linked up and skipping over to the gates singing" the hills are alive with pants"

When we got to the gates the boys were there for once weird, so we walked home, just the girls; well we kept looking over are shoulders to check if the boys were going to seek up on us.

**5:30pm**

The boys never showed up, but Dave called me a hour ago; this is how are conversation went

I picked up the phone and said:

"hello, loon central; how can I help you?"

"hey Gee, it's Dave; you must know there is a gig on Friday"

"oh yeah Dave wha-

"I'll pick you up at 7:00, KittyKat no worries yeah; I'll see you after school tomorrow"

"mm sure Dave"

"Slater then, you best back to loon headquarters"

Then he hung up, not much of a conversation, but at least I know what happening on Friday. He seems in a better mood, Now I have only got to figure out what I'm going to wear.

**6:00pm**

After the phone call with Dave I went to sit outside as it really is like loon central, Libbs is running round in her nuddy pants and singing, Vati is shouting at Mutti to get her children under control, she is now shouting at him, you get my drift.

**6:15pm**

I'm up in the tree, so no-one can see me, but I can see them, I think.

**2 minutes later**

Crap why am I always wrong, oh cause it's me, that's not even funny.

**1 minute later**

"Georgia"

Great what twat has come to annoy me now?, it's Mike that was his name wasn't it, what is he doing here, OMG I didn't notice how good looking he was yesterday, go away red bottom, I don't want to know.

I have my Dave the Laugh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey"

He sat down on my wall just below the tree, so I started to climb down, yes you guessed right I fell. Now my b hurts.

"Georgia you ok?"

"Yeah I'm as fine as two fine things"

He looked at me a bit shocked; I guess he doesn't really know my talking, like Mutti and Vati.

"I've only bumped into you twice and some how you have managed to injure yourself both times"

"Mmmmmm"

**20 minutes later**

We just talked, it wasn't weird or anything, it was just talking like mates, it was nice having someone to talk to that, he didn't know much about me, as he wasn't questioning me about the Dave fiasco.

But I must not get to close, or my stupid red bottom will return, but then again he doesn't make me go jellio, so that's a good thing, besides I have Dave I would never do that to him, I have seen what I've done to him over these past years I would never do that!!!

**10:57 pm**

Bored I tried going to sleep early, as I was bored, bored land of boring I'm going to count

1 boring sheep

2 boring sheep

3 bor- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**I wanted to know what play I should do in the story, so please suggest sums, I can't think of a good play. Sorry for any grammar mistakes**

**Next chappie up when I can, or when you have completed my evil task. **

**Oh one last thing review please I love reviews and when I get them I just have to write, they make me feel so happy.**

** TTNF**


	11. “Bring it KittyKat”

**Hey Loons waz up! I'm lovin the reviews they really inspire me to write, just because you guys want to know what happens next tee he, and I love it. I thinking of doing a chappie that's sort of 3****rd**** person, of the afternoon in the park, I might do Friday and the gig in Dave's POV, so tell me what you want! I could also write it in Georgia's too.**

**This chappie has a lot more Dave as I know you loons missed him in the last chappie. **

**Spoons away…**

_**10:57 pm**_

_Bored I tried going to sleep early, as I was bored, bored land of boring I'm going to count_

_1 boring sheep_

_2 boring sheep_

_3 bor- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

**Chapter 11**

"**Bring it KittyKat"**

**Wednesday (Two days from the party)**

**8:40am **

Stuck in assembly, I know I was on time, it's shocking; Jas even suggested I was possessed by something, she so lovely isn't she?

Slim is just talking; so all I can hear Blah Blah… wait she just said something about a party or something, ears time to listening this could be vair vair important:

**2 seconds later**

"Girls this year the prom is going to be at the Foxwoods boys school; this is because they have recently finished building the new gym; which is double the size of the gym here, so I have talked to the head teacher and we decided it would be a great idea, so the boys with be attending the prom as well"

OMG, I can't believe were having a prom and the boys are going, because it's at there school; so of-course they get to go it's there school, you idiots. I still can't believe it; this will be so much fun, but it's not for months, that's stupid why tell us now, it's only September, and the prom is going to be in June that's,(maths isn't my best subject let me think)mmmmmm, 9 months away how sad.

**9:00am I.C.T**

Boring computer lesson, me and Rosie are playing games, Jas keeps telling us we need to work; or we won't get a GCSE, blah blah, shut it vole women, I won't say that to her she'll get all huffy with me and give my the cold shoulder.

**Break 11:00am**

Everyone is talking about the prom, it's not for 9 months for flipping pants, we need to go dress shopping, oh the fun again not! But I did get a lovely dress last time.

But I quote; this was Rosie

"We can't go dress shopping to earlier, because it will fit now, but in a couple of months when the prom is, it might not fit"

Then Ellen decided to agree with her but I won't tell you how that went, as it will probably be the prom by then.

**2:35pm**

Only 25 mins of this hell whole felt and we can leave. Thank Lord Sandra. Today's been a "Gig" slash "Prom" talk day; we talked about the prom for the first half of the day, then started to talk about the gig on Friday, we also talked a bit about my Dave fiasco. I'm so glad that Ellen is over Dave, other wise that could have been a really awkward conversation and no-one wants that do they.

**3:20** **(in the Tarts Wardrobes)**

We rolled are skirts up, and were putting are make-up on, because we were sure today the boys were going to show up; as they didn't yesterday.

**10 minutes later**

Told you, didn't I? We were right; we were just walking over to the gates, and as we expected the boys were waiting there for us.

Dave looks so scrumsous in his uniform.

When we got to the boys it went into a huge group hug weird, but oh well, let's share the luv. I have told you before, stop thinking rude thoughts, you minxes, your getting as bad as Mr Laugh, Dave for the vair vair dim you didn't know. I mean come on if you don't know what I'm talking about after this long, I don't think you'll ever know what I'm talking about.

**1 minute later**

Just after the big huge, Sven picked Rosie up and ran off shouting something about fish, I knew all along he was crazy and Rosie is nearly there, you know what maybe she is just as crazy.

**30 seconds later**

"Kittykat Rosie is nearly as mad as Sven isn't she"

Freaky deacky, Dave was thinking the same thing as me, I think that the Ace Gang was right about that sharing a brain thing, but I'll never tell them that, they won't let it go.

"Dave, I would like it if you stopped reading my mind"

"KittyKat, I would never read your mind, just because I know what you're going to say, it's because you're so predicable"

"AM NOT"

"Are to"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

Right I'm going to say "are" so he says "not".

"Are"

"Good KittyKat, you agree with me"

It's like he knew I was going to do that, he has that really smug look, and his cheeky grin, which just makes me smile.

**15 minutes later**

It's just me, Dave, Jas and Tom. Jools, Ellen, Rollo and Dec have gone to town. Mabs and Ed, well the truth is I don't know where they have gone so don't ask me, and Rosie and Sven put it this way we can here them yodelling somewhere close.

Me and Dave are holding hands; he's in a much better mood today, I feel much better as well, I nearly forgot about the fiasco in the park, nearly. We've been talking about the prom and the Gig on Friday.

**5 minutes later**

Jas was going to Tom's house, there going on a ramble on Sunday,boring; I couldn't care less. But it meant me and Dave would be walking on our own even longer than normal. I knew Jas was going to say something to me before she left, she was getting all shifty, oh crap what if she tells Tom about the Dave fiasco, and Tom tells Dave, bloody pants then I'll have to talk to Dave about it.

**2 seconds later**

Jas was raising her eyebrows and everything, she must be thinking too hard, Dave and Tom did that "Slater thing" so when Jas hugged me goodbye (lessies) she whispered in my eye

"Don't say anything stupid Gee"

**3 minutes later**

Me and Dave are on our own, but Dave hasn't said anything, I'm getting, a bit worried, his seems like his moods changing to unlaugh now. Great, not.

**15 minutes later **

Outside my house with Dave we usually part ways early but Dave's walked all the way with me to my house, Oo-er, there was no need to worry about spilling the beans; the fiasco with Dave and Emma, when we were walking Dave talked about what happened at school in his science lesson, but he got a detention for it it was vair vair funny, I would tell you but I can't be bothered right know, maybe later.

**2 minutes later**

"Gee, are you going to invite me in; or are you going to let both of us freeze in our pants out here, didn't you notice it was quite nippy noodles?"

"Mm…yeah…su...re"

Dave must be in a much better mood, thinking about it I can't remember the last time Dave was at my house, oh where I can he was here the night I dumped Masimo, well he was throwing stones at my window, not really in my house.

"I didn't go out with Ellen for her stuttering Gee"

"I wasn't being Ellen you fool"

I open the front door, and walked into the house and up the stairs to my room, Dave followed me, of course Dave followed me what was he going to do cook me a meal, even through that would be nice, I bet he can cook bet than my Mutti.

**2 seconds later**

For some reason my olds weren't home, they must have taken Libby where ever they went. Oh yeah I forgot that Mutti had told me this morning that they were going to visit Uncle Eddie, why I don't know I just am glad there not here, or they'll wouldn't leave me and Dave alone.

**3 minutes later**

Just as I shut the door to my room Dave pushed me up against the wall, and snogged the life out of me, he caught me off guard.

But I got my own back, I made him moan and he sort of fell into to me, so he went jelliod,

**Lot of minutes later (I lost track of time, when your snogging a laugh who is the best snogger) **

Dave pulled back and pulled me over to my bed, I sat down and he sat in front of me on my bed (oo-er).

He's just staring at me so I'm staring at him, but there has been too much silent's today and I have just thought of a question that I can ask him.

**2 minutes later**

"Dave, did you like Lee, and Megan's car?"

I can see he was going to ask me something but didn't, I wonder what it was.

"Oh Lee, yeah he's really cool; he has a car too, he took us for a ride in it, well Sven had ran off so it was only me, Tom and Rollo. It was weird because Lee knew quiet a bit about me from Megan, he even knew that Rollo and Tom were my friends, what about you, did you have fun with the girls; didn't Megan take you to Bethion's salon thing?"

"Yeah it was great, I loved it, we talked, you know girl chat that you boys never get to hear, but I heard that you had a crush on Bethion"

"I can't bloody believe they remembered that, I can barley remember, I was only 10 Gee"

"Dave I don't care, your mine"

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah"

"I bet Megan and Bethion didn't shut up, they were just like you and the Ace Gang"

"I know it was really weird"

"You'll get to meet there other two best friends next weekend Megan's throwing a house party, and her other mates from unin Chloe and Mel, are coming down, it's going to be a mad house at my house"

"What are they all staying at your house?"

"Yeah, Lee staying with Megan in her room"

"Oo-er"

"Gee that's my sister, you dirty minxs and you're moaning at me about my rudey thoughts"

"Sorry Dave"

"And then Mel is staying in our guest room"

"Oo-er"

"KittyKat you really are a minx"

"What about Chloe"

"Chloe's staying at Bethion's"

"Aw, Dave your house will be filled with girlys all the time from now, because of Megan"

"Is someone jealous?"

"No Dave"

"I feel sorry for the girls, I bet Bethion and Chloe are going to be at your house all the time, and I feel sorry for them because you'll annoy them"

"I the Vati, I don't annoy people"

I hit him with my pillow,

**2 seconds later**

Dave hit be back with another pillow; I don't know where he got that, I swear there was only two pillows and I thought I had one and was sat on one, oh well.

I shouted

"Pillow fight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Bring it KittyKat"

**5 minutes later **

I don't know how this happened, but Dave is on top of him, oo-er, fine I'll let though dirty thoughts go this time, but stop thinking those dirty thoughts you minxes.

**2 seconds later**

Dave just put his face really close to mine, he was just about to snog me, I could tell because I am the first KittyKat of waters, or whatever, buts just as Dave lent in to kiss me, the front door slammed open and I could her Libby shouting, Dave jumped like a jumping thing on tablets, he fell of me onto the floor; he jumped; he got scared, aw my Davey was sacred.

"You best been on your camel Dave, before the toddler gets you"

"KittyKat using my words now, tu tu"

He sounded just like my Mutii when he did that.

"That's only because you steal mine Dave, so tu tu to you"

He kissed me vair gentle on the lips and went towards the window, what is he doing.

"Dave what in hell of pants are you doing"

"Oh yeah wrong exit KittyKat"

"Dave your mad"

"KittyKat, as you said I have to be away on my fast camel before the toddler gets me, but you can have a kiss before I go"

He kissed me again then was gone when I opened my eyes again. Cheeky minxs thought I wanted a kiss. Oh I get it, I started that "your mad" which usually means me and Dave end up snogging, what a cheeky minxs he is.

**7:00pm **

Dave went through the front door, just so you know. But I had a really nice afternoon with Dave, everything seems fine and back to normally, well there was never anything wrong only i knew what happened in the park on Sunday and he hadn't told me.

**11:00pm**

In bed, but I can't sleep because some annoy toddler is here and all her friends, I'll never zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz,

I wish I was sleeping, maybe zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Right I have a huge problem, I had this story sort of planned out, but the next bit is a bit similar to another fanfiction, so I'm trying to change it but I can't think of something that will work as well.**

**So the next chappie will be up when I can.**

**This is going to really annoy me I don't want people to think I was stealing others ideas. What do I do? ****HELP!**

**Spoons confused **

**xXx**


	12. Park Chappie

**Ok here's a quick chappie overlook of the park just so you get an inside look on the story as I bet your vair vair confused, tee he, I've just realised how much I really do love reviews and thank you to everyone that was reviewed my fanfiction, I didn't think that I was going to get this many reviews at all.**

**Luv you loon**

**xXx**

**D POV= Dave's point of view**

**E POV= Emma's point of view **

**TPOL= Third person over look **

**Chapter 12 **

**Park chappie**

**3:45pm**

Dave was sat on a bench, just in front of the pond. It was a every nippy noodles afternoon out.

**D POV**

I can't believe she still won't leave me alone; I have Georgia she's all I ever wanted and Emma she just won't leave me alone, I know she was nice to me and all, trying to help me get over Georgia; but I never really could I just said that I was over Georgia because I felt really, bad Emma was so nice to me and everything.

**2 minutes later**

OK I'm cold I'll walk around for a bit well I'm waiting for Emma what am I going to tell her? , I don't want to be a horrible person well I already am; I cheated on Emma with Georgia, and Emma was just so nice to me I hated it.

**E POV**

Ok I can see him, oh I love him, I hate him, what am I going to do; I love him, but he loves another, that stupid Georgia, ok so it's not her fault, and she never did anything to me.

**TPOL**

Dave is throwing rocks into the pond, in the distance someone is coming, but Dave hasn't turned around.

Georgia is just coming around to the park…

The person in the distance was Emma; she started to run, when she got to Dave she spun him by the shoulder, so he was facing her and snogged him; Georgia had just come into the park at this point, she began to cry and ran. Dave was incomplete shock.

**D POV**

I was completely shocked, I practically jump out of my skin, I pushed Emma off and said

"Emma what the hell are you doing"

"Mmmm... oh.. I'm...Sorry Dave... I"

What the hell; is she really Ellen in distaguys, right here goes nothing

"Emma it's over; it was over so long ago, you have to leave me alone I'm with Georgia"

"Until…"

"NO, Emma, shut it, you have to leave me alone, I'm so sorry I ever went out with you, I never meant to hurt you"

I could feel tears starting, but I can't cry, I'm Dave the Laugh, she was crying, I'm so bloodily horrible.

"Dave…"

She was fuming

"I never want to speak to you again, you ********"

Wow that, was low even for her, then she slapped me across the check, and ran away shouting

"I ******* hope you and Georgia …."

She was out of hearing distance, so I didn't hear what she said; I don't think I wanted to know either, at least I've sorted the Emma fiasco, I just wished she hadn't slapped me that's staring to sting a bit.

**5 minutes later **

I'm going to go to Georgia's house, I've got sum of her presents that she left at mine, I'm in a much better mood I don't need to worry about Emma anymore.

**3 minutes later**

Ok, so I felt better but not that much, I wasn't in the mood to find my girlfriend at her front door with sum guys; not just that; but he was carrying her in his arms, who does he think he is, but who is he.

**10 minutes later**

I was hiding around the corner; so I could see, and hear what happened, when the guy put Georgia down she had to grip hold of him to balance; it was killing me, she said she loved me if he kisses her, and she lets him I … I don't know what I will do.

They were talking know,

_Gee said_

"_Thanks"_

_The twit guy said_

"_It's ok I was on my way home anyway, I just came from rehearsals"_

"_Oh, are you the new lead singer for The Stiff Dylan's?"_

"_Yeah, you know the band"_

"_Yeah me and my friends go it all the gigs"_

"_So, I guess I will see you on Friday night"_

"_Mmmmmm, probably then"_

"_Didn't you know there was a gig?"_

"_I'm always the last person to know"_

"_Well now you know it's at club coconut, I'll see you there then ok"_

"_Yeah aright"_

"_Slater's"_

"_Slater's"_

_He starred to walk down the path, then turned back and said_

"_Oh I would put sum ice on your head, to stop the bruise from swelling much" _

"_Thanks"_

_**2 minutes later**_

The guys went, and was coming this way crap; just start walking, he'll never know.

**3 seconds later**

Great I dropped the bag of presents I had, and know he's right behind me.

The stupid guy said

"Hey mate want sum help"

And he started helping me put the presents into the bag, we both stood up, he said

"I'm Mike" and gestured his hand to me to shake, great this guy who is trying to steal my girlfriend is trying to be nice to me; jerk.

"Dave"

**So hope did you like the park chappie, I hope it made sense, probably not I was writing, LOL, next chappie with the Gig will be up soon, I've just got to finish it, it's only this week that I have realised how much I really am inspired by reviews, when I get a review I just have to write. **


	13. “Is it that obvious?”

**Hey loons, I'm just going to write my fanfiction the way I was, if there is some similar things I'm sorry, but there is a real unexpected twist in the story and I bet you never saw it coming, tee he, well that isn't revealed until the next chappie.**

_**11:00pm**_

_In bed, but I can't sleep because some annoy toddler is here and all her friends, I'll never zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz,_

_I wish I was sleeping, maybe zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

**Following after chappie 11 **

**Chapter 13**

"**Is it that obvious?"**

**Georgia's POV:**

**Thursday 8:35pm running to Jas house**

Ms Big knickers is sat on her wall flicking her fringe and everything, I just got to her, when she jumped off the wall, I've been scared for life; when she jumped off the wall her skirt lifted up revealing her big knickers, oh the shame.

"Gee, will you ever been on time for a whole week"

"Can't do that Jas, you might die of shock if that happened, and what would I do without you."

"Oh ha ha ha, you're not funny Gee"

Then she stormed off, what's up her big knickers today, I'll be the good friend here, and ask what's wrong.

"Jas my best pally what's wrong"

"Me and Tom"

"What? Jas you two haven't broke up, have you"

"No"

"He has been thinking about going to visit Robbie for six months"

"Jas, I have a feeling he won't go"

"Oh shut up Gee"

If I have anything to do with it, there is no-way I'm letting Tom go; Jas would be Ms huffy knickers all the time. Ok this is an emergence; I'm going to text Robbie.

As me and Jas were walking to school I was trying to write the text to Robbie, which was vair hard as I kept nearly walking into tree's.

I sent Robbie this text:

"_Hey Robbie its Georgia, I need to speak to you, it's an emergence, tb soonio" _

**8:45am **

We were just about to go into assembly when my phone started to vibrate, which meant Robbie must be calling, ha I'm a genius, I went to Hawkeye and said that I was about to be sick so she sent me to the toilets.

**2 minutes later**

"Hey"

"Georgia what's wrong"

See I was right, it was Robbie

"It's Tom and Jas"

"Oh"

I think he was expecting me to say something else, oh well, back to plan save Tom and Jas before it actually gets bad, see I really am a genius; as I am the kittykat of first waters, I'm saving there relationship before it even gets bad, see!!

"I want you to talk sum sense into Tom, he was thinking about visiting you for 6 months, I'm sure Jas wouldn't care if it was only a weekend or something, but c'mon Robbie 6 months, I me-

"Gee, don't worry I won't let Tom do the same thing I did, I lost you because I went, I can't let that happen to my brother, you don't need to worry anymore, I have to go Gee"

"Oh ok, and thanks for this Robbie"

"It's ok Gee, bye"

"Bye"

Then I put the phone down, me and Robbie our hero's he'll stop Tom from going for long, see not much drama there, but if Tom had gone Jas would have been Ms huffy knickers for the next century.

**15 minutes had pasted while I was talking to Robbie **

Time really fly's when you are saving your friends from heartbreak while it was only 6 months, but it's Jas. So she would have been heart broken.

**10:45 R.S with Ms Cole**

Bored,

Bored,

Bored,

Bored,

Bored,

Bored,

I think you get my drift I'm vair vair bored, Jas is Ms huffy because of her little fiasco with Tom, which is no more because of moi, aren't I a good friend or what, I know I'm so nice to Jas, and she's all ways calling me a tart.

**Lunch Ace Gang meeting in the toilets**

Jas was still in a huff, because she still hasn't be able to talk to Tom yet, but anyway back to the meeting Jas asked

"So why have you called a meeting Rosie"

"Well my pallies we haven't got a theme for the Gig on Friday night, and I think that we should"

Jools: "yeah defiantly but what should it be"

**Lots of thinking minutes later **

I have just thought of something,

"What about we all wear mini skirts and

Jas butted in

"I think that we should been in all white and black, we would look vair sophicated"

Fine ignore my idea then Ms huffy, oh well let her have her way I quiet like that idea anyway.

"Yeah, but then we need a load of glitter over us, or we'll like old boring girls; the glitter will be great "

Only Rosie would think of throwing glitter at each other, to make us sparkle actually that sounds great, we'll sparkle.

Right the plan is we get ready at Rosie's because we're sleeping over at her house after the Gig, then when we're ready we're going into the garden to have a glitter fight, then we'll go and met our boyfriends. We are the smartest people ever aren't we?

**4:30pm Home**

Home on my aloney on my owney, when we got out of school the boys where there, but in a really mad mood all the way home they kept bushing each other in the bushes and Dave kept jumping on Rollo's back, who would jump on Dec's they were completely mad this afternoon, or where they all ways like this we just never noticed.

The olds and Libby have gone to see granddad, thank that land of pants someone just rang the doorbell, I think i might have died of boredom, really.

**2 minutes later**

Just opened the door

"Oh hi"

It was Mike, I wonder what he wants, he's panting like loon, he must have been running, I wonder why I'm sure I'll find out.

I let him in, and went to get him a glass of water.

"Thanks Georgia"

"For what"

**10 minutes later**

Well that was a mouth full; basically the nub and nist of what Mike said was; he thought that there was two girls following him and there was they were Let Lindsay and ADM, they apparently had been following him all over town and when Lindsay pretended to bump into him, she wouldn't leave him alone even when he was dropping hints to her; but he didn't want to be mean, so he when he had the chase he made a break for it, he couldn't stand her anymore.

Thank you land of pants he doesn't like wet Lindsay, I'm so happy

**1 minute later**

"Yeah, I never like Lindsay either"

"I had I feeling you two didn't get along"

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, not really, it was your face that gave it away, when I said her name"

"Oh"

**15 minutes later**

Mike went home when he thought it was safe, I'm so glad he doesn't like wet Lindsay; she's going to blame it all on me, me and Mike just talked for a bit, he's a nice guy but I don't like him in that way, I love Dave.

**2 hours 20 minutes later**

Ok I'm once again bored out of my mind, I'm going to get an early night I need my energy for tomorrow anyway. I've got to been a sexy kitty of first water, this will be mine and Dave's first prober date, not counting the red herring thing.

**10:47pm **

Can't sleep, no surprise there, i'll ju- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Friday 4:00pm**

School dragged on I was bored out of my mind, today's just seems like one of those days, where I can't be bothered. All we did was talk about the party, it took all day to talk about because Ellen just kept dithering about, I love Ellen in a non-lessies way and all but she can really annoy me when she's dithering. It's starting to be a pattern the boys didn't come to the gates today.

**4:10pm (start getting ready for the party, ****Dave's picking me up at 7:00)**

Oops I nearly forgot we were getting ready at Rosie's house, right I'll get my bag, then onto my fast camel and be off.

**10 minutes later**

At Rosie's house, we're all getting ready Ro-ro thinks that we should all be in skirts and blah blah, I'm in a mood where I just can't be bothered to listen, oh crap I forgot to tell Dave that I'm at Rosie's I just text him,

_Hey Mr Laugh_

_Im at Ro-ro's house so I'll meet u at the clock tower._

_Luv Ms Laugh_

He texted back straight away;

_K Ms Laugh_

_I'll seen u later_

_Love u _

**1 ½ hours later I think **

We're all dressed and ready; Jas was right we look vair coolio indeed; I'm in a black mini skirt white sparkly top, and Rosie gave me a pair of white sparkly heels to match my top; we all look great.

Rosie called out

"Glitter time"

Rosie had brought bags of glitter, I don't know where she got them, but she handed us each a bag it was sliver glitter, and we went outside into her back garden.

**20 minutes later**

That was so much fun, and we really do sparkly, every time the lights gets a bit of glitter it sparkles, I'm getting a bit nerves as Dave has been in a funny mood and this will be are first prober data, like I said before. I'm wearing the bracelet that Dave gave me on my birthday, which matches my outfit great.

**6:45pm**

Everyone is ready and off to meet there boyfriends were meeting in the club later, so we said are Slater and all that.

**2 minutes later**

Great I'm going to be earlier for once, and it's cold, ok maybe I'm wrong Dave is already there.

**1 minute later**

I just got to Dave

"Sexy Kitty"

OMG Dave looked so gorges, of course he all ways does but he looks even more phhra tonight

"Jake the biscuit"

"KittyKat you look beautiful, and may I say I love the glitter"

Then he learned down and snogged me; I wrapped my arms around his neck, and snogged him back.

**Minutes later**

"We better get going or we'll be later KittyKat"

"Yeah, what a shame if we're late" and I stood up and snogged him, he put his hands around my waist and picked me up.

**Minutes later Again**

"Fine we better go Mr Laugh, Jas would kill me if I was late, when we left Rosie earlier"

and if Dave snogs me like that again, i don't think i would be able to walk, it was a great snog.

"C'mon then"

He took my hand we started to walk.

Dave suddenly stopped walking and turned, so he was standing in front of me. I nearly knocked into him, nunga-nugnas first. He grabbed my elbows to steady me,

"Dave"

"Gee"

"what, Dave what's wrong"

He looked down at the floor

"Do you really love me?"

I was in complete shock I have said I love him, what's he on.

"Of course I do Dave"

I ducked my head under his and pressed my lips to his, and I snogged him

We got up to number five with a hint of six when he pulled back, breathing slightly heavier. He still looked kind of sad, but I didn't know what to say to him, then he siad something that really shocked me.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

That's when we heard someone shouting, it was Rollo and Jools great timing not, I really needed to speak to Dave alone.

**8:30pm just outside the club**

I haven't ever gone into the club without Sven picking me and Rosie up and Jas, Ellen, Jools and Mabs following, and the guys at the door just stood out of the way.

It was me Dave, Rollo and Jools, just about to go in.

**10 minute****s later **

In the club, the Stiff Dylan's are already playing, Mike is the new lead singer; he's really good, i still really needed to speak to Dave, that's when Dave pulled me onto the dance floor and we started to dance like loons.

**OK so tell me what you think of this chappie the next chappie is Friday in Dave's POV, until 8:30pm, then we'll see what happens. **

**Reviews please, I love all the reviews, and if there is anything you want to happen tell me, but I must warn you there is a big twist that you won't be expecting, bet you can't guess what it is. **

**xXx**


	14. “Oh Gee I’m so proud of you!”

**Wow I'm on chapter 14, I can't believe it, I just started with a random story and it just kept coming into my head new ideas. Aren't you proud this is my longest chappie yet I think it's 10 Documents long, LOL**

**this Hey loons, hope your loving the fanfiction, I've done the first part of this chappie in Dave POV then the rest of the night in Georgia' I just wanted you to see through Dave's eye's what happened, as well. **

**Chapter 14**

"**Oh Gee; I'm so proud of you!"**

**Dave's POV of Friday **

**Friday 3:00pm**

School is like prison, I bet the teachers feel like there torching us; which they are, I was bored today's just seems like one of those day; where I can't be bothered, I couldn't even be bothered to annoy the teachers today, I wonder what Georgia is doing.

Today me and the guys have been talking a lot it feel like girl chat, I'm not turning into a girl.

We can't meet the girls at the gate because we got detention, it sucks, at least its Mr. Hobbs taking the detention today, yes that's his name I know I laughed my head off when I found out that he was my new Spanish teacher.

**4:00pm detention**

Me, Rollo, Tom, Dec and Ed our all in detention, it's all Rollo fault this time, aren't you impressed it wasn't me.

what happened was Rollo got caught swearing at one of the teachers, and me and the other guys came around the corner and saw Rollo, we were behind the teacher, and on his back was a piece of paper that someone had written on it "call me Mutti", that's when we all started laughing and the teacher was in one of thoughs really bad moods and gave us all detentions.

Which is vair un fair really, ok it was me who put that piece of paper on his back, but c'mon that was funny.

**5 minutes later **

we just got out of detention, we started to walk home we would have been too late to meet the girls.

**3 minutes later**

My phone beeped, so I said

"I'm loved"

"why because your sister sent you a text to tell you to pick sum milk up on the way home"

"Rollo, just because your not loved, and it's not my sister you loon"

"who is it then?"

I only just got my phone out of my pocket when Rollo grabbed it from me,

"oh look it's from Georgia, I mean KittyKat, lets see what she sent you then, oh Dave I'm sorry but I can't go tonight your too much of a loony head for me lol Georgia"

Tom said

"Rollo that really isn't funny mate"

"Tom, shut up"

While Rollo was distracted I grabbed my phone and read the message, I knew Rollo was only messing with me;

_Hey Mr Laugh_

_Im at Ro-ro's house so I'll meet u at the clock tower._

_Luv Ms Laugh_

See Rollo was just winding me up what a twit he is, I texted back

_K Ms Laugh_

_I'll seen u later_

_Love u _

"Rollo your just jealous, all you and Jools is snog"

"I'm not complaining"

He really is a twit sometimes.

**5:30 pm home**

Megan is really annoying me, she wants to help me look nice; of course I'll look good I'm Jack the biscuit.

**6:25pm**

Ok so Megan did pick my outfit out for me, it does look good, I'll admit it, I was only letting her chose my clothes as she was studding fashion and whatever at university and she's opening a little shop thing with Mel, when they have enough money; to get it started.

**6:35pm **

I left the house way too early; Gee's always late as well, I'm going to look like a lonely Larry.

**10 minutes later**

Oh I was wrong I only had to wait 10 minutes, not even that; Gee's just coming, and she looks amazing, I can't believe me and Gee are finally together. She was sparkling with glitter.

**1 minute later**

She just got to me

"Sex Kitty"

"Jake the biscuit"

"KittyKat you look beautiful, and may I say I love the glitter"

I really did love the glitter she was sparkly like a star, I had to she looked so gorges, I learned down and snogged her; she her wrapped my arms around my neck, she snogged me back.

**Minutes later**

I said to her as we had been snogging for a while that I lost track of time

"We better get going or we'll be later KittyKat"

"Yeah, what a shame if we're late"

Then she stood up on her tip toes and snogged me, so I put my hands around her waist and picked her up.

**Minutes later Again**

She smiled to, I think she realised it had been a while as well, she said

"Fine we better go Mr Laugh, Jas would kill me if I was late, when we left Rosie's house so earlier"

"C'mon then"

I took her hand we started to walk.

I stopped walking and turned, so I was in front of her. She very nearly knocked me out with her nunga-nugnas; so I grabbed her elbows to steady her,

She was a bit startled

"Dave"

"Gee"

"what Dave what's wrong"

I looked down at the floor, the truth is I wasn't sure if she really loved me the way I love her, and I started thinking she was using me as a red herring again like last time for this Mike guy, but I'm a sucker for her I'm like her little puppy dog, so I said

"Do you really love me?"

She just stood still for a moment like she couldn't understand the question then she said

"Of course I do Dave"

She ducked her head under mine and snogged me, I pulled back, I was breathing slightly heavier then usual, I didn't mean to but I said

"You just don't get it, do you?"

She really doesn't, I love her so much more than she knows, I don't think she's even sure if she loves me or not.

That's when we heard someone shouting, it was Rollo and Jools great timing; I don't think I was up for where this conversation was going tonight.

**8:30pm just outside the club**

I took Gee by the waist as we past the door guys; she seemed a bit nerve, when we were going in.

**10 minutes later **

We were the club, the Stiff Dylan's are already playing, that stupid twit Mike the guy that was hitting on my girlfriend is the new lead singer, no bloodily wonder Georgia was with him.

**20 seconds later**

I pulled Gee onto the dance floor and we started to dance like loons, it was great.

**1 hour later **

Me and Gee have been dancing with the Ace-Gang and boys, I was getting tried from mad dancing, oh at least a slow came on so we didn't have to do mad dancing, so I took Gee by the waist and pulled her into me, she put her arms around my neck, I'm so gad that I've got taller than Gee, I didn't like it when I was shorter, and I was only shorter by like what half a centremeter so give me a break.

**20 seconds later**

Gee leant her head against my chest; so I took the bullet by the whatsits whispered in her ear

"Gee, we need to talk"

She just nodded,

**End of song **

"Do you want a drink KittyKat?"

"Yup"

**2 minutes later**

At the bar, waiting to get served bloodily crap servers they have here, I only want two cokes, crap, oh it's ok I thought I had forgotten my wallet, what twit would do that?

**2 seconds later**

"Hey Dave mate, lend us a tener I forgot my wallet"

Typical; it would only be none other than the new formalin know as Ed the twit, at least I have some money at the moment Megan is actually a really nice sister, and her boyfriend Lee is nice too; Megan wanted me and him to bond or whatever, lee is bloodily rich mate, he bought a car garage, only 20 minutes from my house and gave me a job so we can hang out, and the best bit is I get paid.

**1 second later**

"So Dave mate the money, I'll pay you back"

"Is that the, I'll pay you back… never" Ed has never paid me any money, back it's not like he's borrowed much from me anyway, but I bet he owns Tom like 100 squids or something stupid that's probably why he's asking me; I bet he had asked Tom already and Tom told him to bugger off.

**2 seconds later**

"Dave, I promise I'll pay you back, c'mon don't make me feel like a twit with Mabs"

As I'm such a great friend I'll give him the ten squids; but I'll make him pay it me back somehow, I sighed and handed him the money.

"thanks Dave' you really are a good mate"

"I know, I'm Dave the laugh"

"Ok, don't let it go to your head mate"

"You don't need to worry Ed"

"No, because you won't be able to get through the door; if you let your head get too big"

"Yah, ok Ed"

What a twit, he better pay me my money back.

**10 minutes later**

Finally got the drinks; but I can't find Gee, I'll ask Jas;

"Jas, do you know where Gee went?"

"Oh hey Dave, I think she went outside to get some fresh air, or something"

"Ok thanks Jas"

**5 minutes later**

Sat on one of the sofa's in the club;

Bloody can't believe I was right, I was so hoping that I was wrong, I knew Gee never really saw me as a really boyfriend and was just waiting; for a new _Sex God, or Luuuvre God_, I'm just Dave the laugh to her, oh did you wanna know what happened.

I went out the back door and saw Gee against the wall, and mike had his hands either side of her head, he was just learning into snog her and I couldn't stand and watch I just ran in the club, slamming the door behind me.

**10 minutes later**

Guess who just sat down next to me, oh yeah it's Gee

"Dave you ok?"

"No Gee"

I took her hand and dragged her outside; I didn't want to make a scene inside.

"Dave what the he-

"You bloodily know what I'm going to say Gee, you're not stupid"

"Dave I really don't know what you

"Georgia stop playing dump, I can't believe you would do this to me again"

"Do what Dave; really I'm so vair-"

"Georgia No, I can't do this, I think it's best we just try to be friends for our friends"

"You're breaking up with me? And it's my entire fault I think it's your fault Dave, because I haven't done anything, and yeah we are broken up, and the friends thing, forget it"

Then she ran off, oh and guess who just came out, it's her best friend Jazzy snazzy, great not!

"Dave, what the hell is going on?"

"Well Jas, you are radio Jas so here me and Gee are broken up"

"What!! Why?"

"Because, she bloodily went and snogged the twit whatsits face Mike"

Her face looked completely shocked; I wonder why; I'm surprised Gee hasn't told her about him

"OMG, you're as stupid as Gee sometimes Dave, she flipping didn't snog Mike"

"Well you weren't out her 10 minutes ago"

"No I went outside, after you came in, because I knew something bad had happened, and when I came out she fell to the floor and told Mike to bugger off, and she was never interested because she had a boyfriend"

Great I feel really stupid know; I feel like the biggest twit on the planet, I didn't trust Gee, and know we're over because of me.

"Well aren't you going to go after her, you twit"

And I didn't say anything to Jas, I just ran like a loon in the direction Gee went.

**2 minutes later **

I can see her, NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, I couldn't move, the Ace-Gang was behind me know and the boys, even my sister and Lee,

"FOF GODS SAKE TOM RING AN AMBULACE!!"

I just came out of shock Jas had shouted so loud, I just ran over to Gee, this is my entire fault, and I should have trusted Gee.

Oh great guess who else is here, Emma and Wet Lindsay

**I'm going to be the most evil person you'll only find out what happened to Gee in the Next chappie, but I am going to give you her POV, from the last chappie, to this point. **

_**10 minutes later **_

_In the club, the Stiff Dylan's are already playing, Mike is the new lead singer; he's really good, i still really needed to speak to Dave, that's when Dave pulled me onto the dance floor and we started to dance like loons._

**Georgia POV **

Me and Dave had been dancing with the Ace-Gang and boys, for what seemed like for ever, I was getting tried from mad dancing, oh and I bet you just guessed what happened next, oh yeah a slow song came on, I was really worried after what had just happened, but Dave took me by the waist and pulled me into him, so I put my arms around his neck.

**20 seconds later**

To avoid his eyes, I leant my head against his chest which was a stupid idea, because he whipped in my ear now,

"Gee, we need to talk"

I just nodded

The song Ended and Dave asked

"Do you want a drink KittyKat?"

"Yup"

**2 minutes later**

Dave went to the bar to get the drinks, to I went to the tarts wardrobe to freshen up, but when I walked in it's was all smoky, the bummer twins had been smoking in here; so I went outside for some fresh air inside.

**1 minute later **

It was so cold outside it was really nice, it really dark an

"Hey"

"Hi" you the heck is that

"Georgia, its Mike"

"Oh"

I learnt against the wall relived that it wasn't the Dame or someone like Mark Big Gob

"So do you like the band still, with me as Lead Singer?"

"Yeah, you're good"

"Thanks"

Omg Mike just put his hands either side of my head, what the hell is he doing, he was learning into to snog me I think so, I slipped down the wall.

"Gee", Thank Lord Sandra it was Jas, I scrambled up over to Jas,

"Georgia I thought you liked me?"

"Like a mate; you twit"

"Oh, sorry I just thought we were get-"

"No, Mike, I have a boyfriend and he is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and there is no-way you're going to mess that up, now bugger off"

"I'm really am sorry Georgia"

Then he walked off; back into the club

"Oh Gee; I'm so proud of you!"

"For what Jas"

"Gee, you stood up against sum cute guy and told him to bugger off, your red bottom is gone, I'm so happy"

"Thanks Jas"

"C'mon lets get back in the club"

**10 minutes later**

Dave was sat on one of the sofas in the club; he looks really sad I wonder why?

I sat down next to Dave and asked him

"Dave you ok?"

"No Gee"

He is beening Dave the Unlaugh

He took my hand and dragged me outside, what is Dave doing, I'll ask him

"Dave what the he-"

"You bloodily know what I'm going to say Gee, you're not stupid"

OK I'm glad Dave just said I wasn't stupid but I really don't know what he's talking about

"Dave I really don't know what you-"

"Georgia stop playing dump, I can't believe you would do this to me again"

Oh if he doesn't let me finish a sentence I'm going to biff him,

"Do what Dave; really I'm so vair-"

"Georgia No, I can't do this, I think it's best we just try to be friends for our friends"

I know what he's talking about; he's going to break up with me

"You're breaking up with me? And it's my entire fault I think it's your fault Dave, because I haven't done anything, and yeah we are broken up, and the friends thing, forget it"

Then I ran off; crying, I don't understand what I have done, I just did the best thing in the world I but my red bottom behind me, even Jas was impressed.

**2 minutes later **

Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,

**So I bet you knew that Gee wouldn't have been able to keep her red bottom away for long, but aren't you glad she stood up for her relationship with Dave but what happened to Gee you'll only find out if I feel like writing, so start reviewing. I'm only joking I am writing the next chappie, but I would Luv the reviews.**

**Hey can you guess what happened to Gee, I bet you'll have a complete shock when you find out. **

**Spoons Out **

**xXx**


	15. It all my fault

**Hey Was up Loons, Tee He, I wasn't really sure who's POV would be best to start with; but I thought Georgia before the ……. then Dave's would be could so you can find out what happened, well Review and tell me what you think. I'm thinking of a good way to end this, I might do a sequel I've got a couple of ideas, but tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 15**

**It all my fault **

**Georgia POV**

_**2 minutes later **_

_Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,_

**2 Seconds later**

All I could see was a bright light, then I saw bloodily Wet Lindsay behind the wheel, with Emma in the passenger seat, and yes they were coming straight at me in a car, it all happened in seconds; I was frozen to the spot in fear, but even if I could have ran I wouldn't have been quick enough.

**1 second later**

Next thing I knew I was on the ground, I couldn't move, I could only hear the faith voice of people shouting.

* * *

**Dave POV**

_**2 minutes later **_

_I can see her, NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, I couldn't move, the Ace-Gang was behind me know and the boys, even my sister and Lee,_

"_FOF GODS SAKE TOM RING AN AMBULACE!!" _

_I just came out of shock Jas had shouted so loud, I just ran over to Gee, this is my entire fault, and I should have trusted Gee._

_Oh great guess who else is here, Emma and Wet Lindsay_

**2 seconds later **

Running as fast as I could, to Gee; everyone was running behind me, I fell to my knee's next to Gee lying on the floor, this was all my fault; if I hadn't jump compulsions, if I complete trusted Gee, we would never had the argument that made her run right out in front of a car.

**1 minute later **

I could hear the sirens of the ambulance, just round the corner,

"Dave, c'mon mate move out the way so they can get to her"

Tom was right the paramedics were here; the siren were closer than I had thought.

**5 minutes later**

They put Gee on a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance, they let me ride in the ambulance in the back with Gee, but she was unconscious.

**10 minutes later At the Hospital**

We were in the waiting room, Gee was taking straight into a ward, I hated to see her all hooked up to the machines, and the Doctors hadn't co-

"Mr and Mrs Nicolson"

"Yes"

Her parents had jumped up from there seats as soon as the Doctor said there names.

"Is she going to be ok Doctor?"

"Its quiet serious, so if you want to I'll speak to you only to-"

"Jas you can come with us to talk to the Doctor; your Georgia's best friend"

Jas looked from Connie to me; Connie got it straight away,

"And you Dave… if you want"

She must have see the pain in my face, I was trying to hold myself together but it was hard, me, Jas, and Gee's parents went with the doctor, for him to explain,

The doctor started to say;

"I want you to know that she is going to make a full recovery physical, the impact from the car broke her right leg in two parts, she also broke her right arm, she has some serener burses, put this will heals perfect fine the-"

Connie quickly jumped in with the same question I wanted to ask

"So she going to be ok"

"Yes, but she's gone into a comer, we can't tell when she come around or there is the chance … I'm sorry she might never come round…"

We just stood in silent, until Connie let out a whale and started crying into Bob. Jas just walked off really slowly; probably to go to Tom for comfort,

I asked the Doctor

"Can... I … um …see …h…e…r?"

What has happened to me? I'm turning into Ellen, the Doctor said I could go and see her, and he took me to the new room she had been placed into.

**5 minutes later**

I walked in and saw Gee; she looked like she was sleeping, but you could see her leg in the cast, and her arm, you could see some of the bruise's it was horrible I went and sat in the chair by her bed.

**2 seconds later**

I couldn't stop myself I was crying this was my all my fault, and I couldn't do anything to help Gee. I quickly pulled myself together because I could hear Gee's parents and the doctor coming, I got up and quickly dared past them.

**4 minutes later**

What's going to happen know? I don't know what to do? do I tell the Ace-Gang and the boys about what happened between me and Gee before… I can't even say it. No I don't need to Jas would have told them all by now, great thank you not radio Jas, I'm just going to go home for today, and think, I just wish I was dreaming.

* * *

**Quick view from Jas (in the waiting room)**

"Tom, what should we do? Dave will blame this all on himself, and get depressed again"

"Po, don't worry I'll talk to Dave, he'll need all the guys, to get him though this, I just hope his Mum doesn't come back from Spain and say she's moving to Spain, because if she see him like this she'll take him with her and-"

"If Gee wakes up, and he's not here, she'll, she'll-"

"I know, don't worry Po, everything going to be fine, just calm down"

"But what happened with Gee and Dave at the Club then?"

"Well…

**You know the story, so don't make me write it you loons, keep reading, hope you like Jas's little insight.**

* * *

**

* * *

**

* * *

**7 MONTHS LATER**

**April the 30****th**

**Georgia's POV **

I could hear people, it sounded muffed but then got clearer, and then I heard footsteps and then It must have been the door shut.

**2 seconds later**

Someone picked my hand up; I nearly jumped from the shock.

"I'm so sorry Gee that I did this to you"

It was Dave the Laugh, I was such I know I could only hear but, then he dropped my hand and was out the door.

**5 seconds later**

I started to open my eye's, it was all white the lights were bright, OMG I'm in a hospital bed, the machine next to me I think it's measuring my heartbeat, started beeping faster, then another started beeping, for flipping pants what the hell…

**1 minute later**

Nurse's came hurling in, and then out, what are they doing the hockey pokey. Then this doctor came in; he was gorges,

"Georgia, if you can hear me nod"

If he thinks I'm playing a nodding game, and then think again, I hated when people just nodded and pretend that they were listing to you when they were not; I would know I use to do it when slim rambled on at me about useless stuff.

**1 second later**

"Georgia, can you nod if you can hear me"

Fine I'll play his stupid game, so I nodded me head, blimey that hurt, I feel like I've slept wrong and have neck cramp.

"Georgia, how do you feel?"

I sat up, which hurt again, and said

"I'm fine can you tell me what the pants in hell is going on"

Ok, I think I startled the doctor, he just took a step back, and looked at me then did this thing where he shined a light in each eye, and asked me when was my birthday and my mums name, and blah blah I don't care; he still hasn't told me what's going on.

"Ok Georgia …

**10 minutes later **

That was one hell of a ramble I think he could have even beaten Jas at ramble contest, basically the nub and nist is I did get hit by a car, I broke my right arm and right leg, I apparently had fracture or something had a few bruise, so I said

"Um, Doc I don't feel any pain and I haven't got a cast or anything, and that's when he said the most unbelievable thing ever; he told me it was April, that I had been in a comer for 7 months I still ain't sure if this is real, I think big G is just messing with me. He said that all my bones and bruise and whatever healed perfectly over those months.

**2 minutes later**

The doctor left me to talk to my parents; he said that I will be able to leave the hospital soon with my parents but I should take things slow, as it will be a shock or something to my body.

**30 seconds later**

I was just looking around the room I was in, there is loads of flowers, cards and I think there some presents,

"GEE!"

"Georgia"

"Gee- Gee"

All the Ace-Gang came running in like loons, it made me jump a bit, probable what the Doc was talking about taking it slow; that's not going to happen with me now is it.

Jas my best palii said

"Georgia it is about time you woke up!"

How rude, not a hey gee missed you, no wait she just hugged me and said, "God Gee did we miss you", that was a bit of a shock too.

**2 minutes later**

My Mutti and Vati came in, oh and Libby; so the Ace gang left.

I think it's been about an hour or so I couldn't be bothered to keep track of time, but basically the past hour or so I think; has been my Mutii and Vati saying how much they missed me, and how much they love me, even Libby was acting like them, it was pretty much on the creepy side of things to be honest with you.

**Home of the Loons (as nothing as changed has it)**

So after 'I woke up' as the Doctor says, I had to stay in hospital a couple of days to be checked over and all that then I got to go home, I've been home for a week, and I have to go back to school tomorrow oh great the joy; I got hit by a car and 7 months of my life I losted and I get to go back to that crap whole, that's how fair life isn't, oh but there is a sliver lining, it was Lindsay driving the car, apparently it was her fault I got hit and a load of other crap, but she's lost her licenses which she only just got a week before the accident, unlucky wet octopus NOT!

**7:30pm in my room**

My Mutti has just come in and given me a bag of all the stuff that I had with me on the night of the …. I don't want to say it, but I was just going through the bag, the normally top shoes.

**20 seconds later**

I think my heart missed a beat when I picked up the bracelet that Dave gave me for my birthday, I forgot how beautiful it was, I will always were this, even if I'm not with Dave just because I know how much I love him, and Dave is so cleaver the bracelet goes with everything.

**2 second later**

I've started to cry, what am I going to do with the 'Dave' fiasco, because tectonically he dumped me, hasn't he! Oh I don't know but- zzzzzzzzzzz

**Monday School 9:40am Assembly **

I can't believe what has happened to me, and I still have to come back here, Ok so I didn't loss any part of me or my memory nothing happened to me it was just like I slept for 7 months solid, a bit like hibernating in the winter for some animals; but I'm not really an animal you loons.

**30 seconds later**

OMG pants; that's even more unfair I missed Christmas, and. it just hit me; nothing it me you loons I just remembered the most import thing, I mean how could I forget, the reason I was running and got hit by Lindsay and that's all her fault, was because of my argument with Dave, and I haven't seen him yet, since I 'woke up', or whatever you wanna say, I haven't seen him since the night I ran of, and all I can remember is how sad the expression on his face was.

**2 seconds later**

The plan; I must find out what he's been up to for that _'7 months', _I mean do the Ace- Gang even know we broke up?, did Dave tell them?, I have so many question?

**Break 11:20am **

I could get use to this everyone is being really nice to me, even the teachers, everyone must have heard about my little accident (ok so it's not that little). Right, how to bring up the conversation about Dave, I must think of a good way to start that conversation; I will think of a good question, we have art next; so I have loads of time to think.

**Art**

Thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking , thinking, thinking, Mmmm Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmm, Ok this lesson wasn't helpful at all, great not.

**Lunch **

Everyone is still being vair vair nice to me; and I'm not complaining, I still don't know a good way to start the 'Dave' conversation, oh Buggeration on high, I bet the boys will be at the gates waiting for us, I'll have to stay clear of Dave, I just don't think I'll be able to talk to him today.

**R.S with Ms Smith**

I can sometimes feel sorry for cover teachers, they are always nervous and the class always plays practically jokes on them, and I thinks Ms Smith is going to make a ran for it when she can.

**30 seconds later**

Wow that was a shocker, Ms Smith slammed the books that she hand in her hand down onto the table it made such a sound everyone went silent, then guess what happened she just stored off out the classroom, then outside, we all jumped out of our seats and were looking through the windows at the mad teacher Ms Smith, oh crap she's coming back.

**20 second later**

Ms Smith came back in the class room, and Rosie being a complete and utter fool decides to ask her

"Miss where do you?"

"Out young lady now"

"But...um-"

"GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW AND STAND IN THE CORRIDOOR!"

Rosie jumped up and went outside, I think everyone went into a bit of a shock because they stop everything they were doing and turned to face Ms Smith.

"Right class, you are not leaving her until you have finished all 20 questions, and if you don't get the questions done by the time school has ended well, looks like you'll be staying at school a little longer doesn't" OMG what a witch, I will never feel sorry for a cover teacher again.

**25 minutes later**

Of course Jazzy spazzy finished first, who else would? No-one that's who.

**3:30pm the evil teacher final let us go. **

Just coming out of schools we're 20 minutes late, well when I say we it's me Jools, and Rosie.

Ellen and Mabs finished 5 minutes after Jas, and they were aloud to go at the normal time, so they must have gone to walk with the boys.

**20 seconds later**

"Oh I bet the boys aren't there anymore, I haven't seen Rollo since yesterday" Jools said

That's perfect I really didn't want to see Dave today anyway; damn I'm going to have to thank that teacher or not there is a some-one or two people, defiantly 2 boys at the gates but I can't quiet see who they are.

**2 minutes later**

Thank lord sander; ok so I'm going to be gooseberry, but at least it wasn't Dave, it was Rollo and Sven.

**15 minutes later**

Walking all aloney on my owney, but at least it wasn't Dave, but the truth is I really want to see him, I miss him; it's been like forever since I have seen him, but I'm worried that he might have a girl friend or something, I don't now, I want to see him with his cheeky grin; that I love.

I swear I can hear footsteps behind me, but whenever I look behind there is no-one there, I'm starting to get scared, it's really freaking me out, I have a plan.

**5 minutes later**

Hiding in a bush, right what I did was started walking really fast then I ran into the park and into this bush, ha, I knew someone was following me, someone in a hooded with the hood up, just ran into the park right after I had hid in this bush.

**30 seconds later **

Crap, what do I do now, the person was just quickly looking around in the park, and

God I didn't realises how close him or she was, they were muttering to themselves

"Damn it"

Right I'm going to run and jump at them; I want to know why they were following me!!

**2 minutes later**

They have turned around; right here's my chance 3…2…1…

**Half a second later**

I ran out the bush went jumping like a rabbit possessed, but whoever it was, was turning round! We hit the floor, flipping pants that didn't work, some how the person managed to catch me as we landed but then rolled us so they were on top (nothing dirty intended you dirty thinking minxes).  
I think I have just had déjà I swear this has happened before, oh yeah, when I jumped out the cupboard at Dave back what feels like years ago, but I was on top, (I mean it, stop thinking those dirty thoughts you minxes)

**1 second later**

I still can't quiet see the face of the person there hood is still up, and I was hoping it was Dave, but this person is a lot more muscular, then Dave, I think there taller as well,

"Georgia"

OMG, the land of pants, whoever it is they know me, flip flipping flip, what do I do.

"Georgia"

Ppppppppppphhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaa phra.

**Hey hope you liked this chappie I have worked hard on it so praise it, no I'm only joking, I would love reviews though, so who do you think it is, that was following Georgia. **

**i'll updata as soon as i can**

**xXx**


	16. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTES

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTES**

Hey loons, I've decided to call it an end to this story…LOL. Yeah that was an evil joke, lol

Ok so Me and Mizz-Emz are writing the fab fabbity squeal to this story, which is called Has The Pants Ship Really Sailed.

We're already on chappie 9; go check it out and review.

OK so I have to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, if it wasn't for you guys I would have never got it done you guys rock.

Ok so to my first reviewer ever thanks to qwertyuiop098,

And to everyone else who reviewed thank you x 1000

GeeNicolsonxDtheL, mbmimi, Mel217, Ibbly-Wibbly, GeeNicolsonxDtheL, Mizz-Emz, Gossip613, darcyLoVesmarissa, Lily, LaughLvr, SushiBar, Rosiee, sara, Madame Beret, XXMrsJasperHaleXX, MissGeorgee, Double Awesomeness with Knobs, Sara-m, BrittheBiscuit, Steffers, Em0, , dee, LateKate16, silly steph, JohnplsSara, weatherwitch.X.x.X., Nat3Brian, Dave-4-Gee, charlotte88, xHoHuMpIgSbUMx, vairvairdee, , GG-Dave-the-Laugh, Hannah.

Ok there was a lot of you guys, that took me forever, and thanks for all the review, right hope you like the squeal as much as you did this, well review and tell me.

Megan Out!

xXx

check the squeal out Has The Pants Ship Really Sailed


End file.
